Yesterday and Tomorrow
by UchihaMaya
Summary: Naruto tak pernah tahu, mencintai sahabatnya sendiri akan terasa begitu menyakitkan. Bahkan sebelum perasaan itu tersampaikan, ia terlebih dahulu ditinggalkan. Kini ia tengah berusaha mengobati luka hatinya. Bisakah ia? Warning: NaruSaku, sedikit SasuNaru di awal
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

** Warning: AU. OOC. Typo. Gaje. Sedikit Shonen ai demi kelancaran cerita.**

**Yesterday and Tomorrow © UchihaMaya**

.

.

.

.

Menemukan pasangan hidup atau lebih familiar disebut mencari cinta sejati adalah masalah kompleks yang dialami semua manusia. Kadang yang beruntung bisa mendapatkan cintanya, menikah dan bahagia sampai akhir hayat. Atau yang tidak beruntung pernikahannya kandas ditengah jalan, perjuangan menemukannya yang panjang, dipenuhi rasa sakit, dan dihiasi oleh air mata. Bahkan ada pula yang putus asa karena tak kunjung menemukan tambatan hatinya.

Hidup memang tak adil. Takdir kadang tak sesuai dengan apa yang kita harapkan. Ada yang rela menjalani hidup dengan ketidak adilan dan takdir yang bertentangan dengan keinginannya. Ada pula yang menentangnya. Berusaha merubah takdirnya.

Seperti mencoba membuat semua orang mengerti dan menyetujui hubungan sesame jenis atau seperti berusaha membuat hubungan cinta sesama anggota keluarga, yang lebih familiar disebut incest, terlihat normal dimata masyarakat.

Kisah inipun tak seromantis kisah cinta Romeo dan Juliet. Tidak sedramatis kisah Siti Nurbaya. Tapi ini adalah kisah tentang perjuangan merubah orientasi seseorang dan belajar mencintai apa yang telah ada didepannya, yang nyata, dan diterima dimata dunia. Mengangkat dirinya kembali dari keterpurukan dan belajar membuka hati untuk seseorang.

Bukankah kadang kita juga harus berusaha menerima kenyataan? Meski kenyataan itu tidak sesuai dengan apa yang kita inginkan. Tuhan ,menciptakan manusia bukan untuk kecewa dan putus asa. Tapi mereka diciptakan untuk berjuang, mencari kebahagiaan yang sesungguhnya.

Namikaze Naruto. Pemuda tanggung yang baru saja menjalani semester ke-6 di perguruan tinggi. Dibesarkan dengan bergelimang harta, hidupnya bahagia, seharusnya. Tapi nyatanya menjalani kehidupan dengan orang tua yang tidak utuh tidaklah semudah dalam drama.

Orang tuanya memutuskan bercerai ketika ia berusia delapan, ayahnya menetap di Perancis sementara ibunya memutuskan tinggal di Amerika. Ia tidak memilih salah satunya, ia tetap tinggal di Jepang bersama kakaknya. Ya, dia tidak sendiri. Ada kakaknya yang selalu mendukungnya, kakak yang hanya dua tahun lebih tua darinya, meski sering berselisih pendapat tapi dia bersyukur masih memilikinya. Setidaknya hal itu membuatnya tidak merasa sendirian.

Dia adalah Namikaze Naruto. Pemuda yang selalu menampakkan cengiran rubah dan senyum yang seolah tak akan pernah pudar. Tapi siapa yang tahu, dibalik senyumannya dia menyembunyikan perasaan yang tak lazim kepada sahabatnya sendiri.

Sahabat yang sudah menemaninya sedari ia belum bisa berjalan dengan benar. Sahabat lelaki yang selalu ada ketika ia membutuhkannya. Sahabat yang telah membagi canda, tawa, dan duka bersamanya. Sahabat yang selalu adu mulut dengannya dan yang paling memahaminya. Ia menghargai ikatan persahabatan mereka. Karenanya ia berusaha memendam perasaannya, menyimpannya rapat-rapat didalam hatinya.

Meski ia tahu hal itu hanya akan menyakitinya.

.

"APA?"

Tanggapan dengan suara yang keras serta ekspresi melotot tak percaya bukanlah favorit seorang Nara Shikamaru. Kuliah pagi harusnya menjadi hal yang menyenangkan jika saja tidak ada pemuda _raven_ minim ekspresi yang seenaknya menjadikan dirinya pengantar pesan.

"Aku tidak mau mengulanginya, dasar merepotkan." Gumamnya sebelum berlalu dari kelas Naruto. Ia menguap bosan, harusnya ia tidak mengiyakan permintaan Uchiha bungsu. Gedung fakultas bisnis ternyata sangat jauh dari gedung fakultasnya, fakultas hukum.

Naruto yang telah sadar dari keterkejutannya segera berlari mengejar Shikamaru, kemudian mencekal bahu pemuda berambut nanas itu.

"Dimana? Dimana _Teme_ itu sekarang?"

Sedikit terkejut dengan ekspresi Naruto yang kalut dan cemas, ia kemudian menjawab dengan tak yakin, "Narita."

Sedetik kemudian Naruto telah berlari meninggalkan kelasnya, meninggalkan Shikamaru dalam kebingungan. "Ada apa dengannya?"

.

Naruto mengendarai motornya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Tidak memperdulikan batas maksimum kecepatan yang diijinkan. Ekspresi wajah yang biasanya santai kini mengeras. Berita yang didengarnya dari mulut Shikamaru membuat jantungnya berdetak tak karuan, perasaannya berkecamuk, tapi diotakknya hanya ada satu pertanyaan, kenapa?

Ia tak habis mengerti kenapa Sasuke tiba-tiba saja meninggalkan Jepang. Tanpa rencana, tanpa pemberitahuan. Pemuda yang didulat sebagai sahabatnya itu bahkan tidak sempat berpamitan padanya, atau tidak mau. Tapi kenapa? Apa dia berbuat salah sehingga pemuda Uchiha itu tidak memberitahukan kepindahannya? Atau ada alasan lain yang tidak diketahuinya?

Matanya berkabut. Ia tidak mau ditinggalkan lagi. Ia tidak ingin merasakan sakitnya kehilangan lagi. Sudah cukup orang tuanya yang melakukan itu.

Ia memarkirkan motornya asal dan menerjang masuk ke bandara. Ia segera berlari menuju terminal keberangkatan internasional. Mata _sapphire_nya menjelajah kesekeliling berusaha menemukan sosok pemuda berambut raven yang begitu dikenalinya.

Detik demi detik berlalu, ia berlari kesana kemari dengan putus asa. Tidak, ia tidak hanya merasakan sakitnya kehilangan sahabat tapi juga kehilangan orang yang dicintainya. Suara-suara di kepalanya membuatnya semakin panik, detik ketika ia merasa apa yang dilakukan sia-sia, matanya menangkap sosok pemuda yang ia cari-cari.

"_TEME!"_ Teriaknya lantang, sebelum menghambur menghampiri pemuda yang berdiri terpaku di dekat kursi tunggu.

Tanpa aba-aba Naruto meraih lengan Sasuke kemudian menghantamkan tinjunya dipipi bungsu Uchiha.

BUAK! "

_Kuso!"_ Umpat Naruto tertahan, menatap sahabatnya yang kini tersungkur dilantai bandara, menghiraukan tatapan orang-orang disekitarnya.

Naruto meraih kerah kemeja biru dongker Sasuke, "apa maksudmu pergi seperti ini, hah?" Semburnya.

Sasuke diam, tak bergeming. Mata _onyx_nya yang kelam tidak menampakkan ekspresi.

"Apa maksudmu pergi tanpa memberi tahuku?" Naruto masih melanjutkan kemarahannya. "Kau_dulu_berjanji untuk tidak meninggalkanku. Tapi kenapa sekarang kau pergi seperti ini? Tanpa memberi tahuku, tanpa berpamitan pada_"

"_kau siapa sehingga aku harus berpamitan padamu?" Ahirnya bungsu Uchiha itu bersuara.

Naruto menatap orang didepannya tidak percaya. Seolah-olah orang yang kini ada di depannya bukanlah orang yang dikenalnya.

Sasuke menepis tangan Naruto yang mencengkram kerah kemejanya, kemudian bangkit berdiri, membersihkan pakaiannya dari debu tak terlihat.

"Kau bukan ayahku, bukan saudaraku, dan juga bukan kekasihku. Kita tidak punya ikatan apapun, jadi bukan urusanmu jika aku ingin pergi." Ucapnya dingin.

Naruto meradang. Hatinya sakit mendengar lelaki yang dicintainya mengatakan hal-hal yang menyakitkan. Ia berdiri disana tanpa daya, membiarkan Sasuke yang berlalu pergi.

"Tapi kau sahabatku," ucapnya lirih.

Namun masih terdengar jelas ditelinga sang Uchiha. Berhenti sejenak, kemudian melirik Naruto dari ekor matanya, "aku tidak peduli."

Naruto membelalakkan matanya.

"Jadi, selama ini kau anggap aku ini apa? Aku yang menganggapmu sahabat, aku yang nyaris menganggapmu keluargaku, aku yang peduli padamu, aku yang…"

'mencintaimu.' Lanjutnya dalam hati.

Sasuke kini berbalik menatap lurus Naruto dengan _onyx_nya yang dingin. "Kau yang tak punya orang tua, tahu apa soal keluarga. Bagiku semua itu hanya omong kosong. Kau tak lebih dari angin lalu untukku."

Detik itu, dunia Naruto serasa runtuh. Ia diam disana, tidak mencoba mengejar Sasuke lagi. Kata-kata Sasuke seolah menulikan telinganya, membutakan matanya, membisukan mulutnya, dan membekukan hatinya. Hingga ia tidak menyadari, luka dimata sang Uchiha.

.

TBC

.

**Gimana? Jelekkah? Baguskah?**

**Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan membaca.**

**Sign,**

**UM**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning:** AU. OOC. Typo. Gaje. Sedikit Shonen ai demi kelancaran cerita. NaruSaku fanfiction.

**Yesterday and Tomorrow © UchihaMaya**

.

.

.

.

3 tahun kemudian…

"Namikaze_-san?"_

Yugao Uzuki, sebenarnya mencintai pekerjaannya sebagai asisten seorang pengacara. Tapi, ada juga saat dimana ia begitu membenci pekerjaannya. Seperti saat ini. Wanita cantik itu tengah mengejar atasannya yang tiba-tiba saja meninggalkan klien tanpa sepatah katapun. Dan setelah ia meminta maaf secara kilat pada klien, ia bergegas mengejar Kyuubi, Namikaze Kyuubi.

Ia agak kesulitan menyusul karena sepatu hak tinggi yang ia kenakan. Ketika sampai di lobi kantor, tiba-tiba Kyuubi berhenti. Yugao yang tidak siap akhirnya menabrak punggung sang Namikaze hingga ia terjengkang. Untung saja suasana sepi dan Kyuubi dalam keadaan serius, jika tidak ia pasti sudah jadi bahan tertawaan.

"Batalkan semua janji temuku untuk sebulan kedepan. Aku ada urusan," ucap Kyuubi cepat, tak menghiraukan jika asistennya masih terjatuh dan speechless mendengar ucapan cepat Kyuubi.

Setelah itu, pemuda yang baru menginjak usia 25 itu melangkah meninggalkan gedung. Agak tergesa-gesa menghampiri mobil Mazda hitamnya. Baru saja ia menerima pesan singkat dari neneknya yang seorang kepala rumah sakit besar di Tokyo jika adiknya baru saja mengalami kecelakaan, lagi. Tak sempat membaca penjelasnnya lebih lanjut, pemuda itu langsung meluncur menuju rumah sakit.

.

Seorang wanita yang terlihat masih muda diusia senjanya, mendesah pelan ketika melihat sosok yang terbaring diranjang praktik di ruangannya. Tangannya bergerak untuk memijit keningnya yang berdenyut menyakitkan. Gurat-gurat diwajahnya menunjukkan seberapa banyak hal yang ia pikirkan.

"Aku tidak habis pikir, sebegitunya kau ingin bunuh diri, eh? Menabrakkan mobil pada truk adalah hal paling idiot yang dilakukan seorang Namikaze." Ucapnya, mewakili kemarahannya atas tindakan bodoh cucunya. "Ada apa denganmu, _gaki?_ Semenjak bocah Uchiha itu pergi, kau jadi sering berkelahi, mabuk, dan yang lebih parah hobi menantang maut. Kau pikir dirimu punya sembilan nyawa? Apa kau tidak bisa berhenti menyia-nyiakan hidupmu?" Lanjutnya dengan suaranya yang keras dan tajam.

Pemuda yang diajak bicara hanya memejamkan matanya tak peduli. Seolah ucapan neneknya hanya angin lalu untuknya. Ya, ia tidak peduli. Ia merasa hatinya telah mati karena ditinggalkan seseorang dengan luka nganga. Luka yang mengucurkan darah segar, luka yang mencabik jiwanya hingga ia tak mengingkan dunia. Ia lagi-lagi jatuh, terjatuh dijurang keputus asaan karena ditinggalkan, apalagi kini yang meninggalkannya adalah orang yang diam-diam ia cintai.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi diantara kalian, tapi bukan berarti hidupmu berhenti ketika bocah itu pergi." Tsunade tahu, ia tidak buta untuk tidak menyadari apa yang dirasakan pemuda pirang itu. Tapi, sayang ia tidak tahu seberapa dalam cucunya terluka.

"Tapi nyatanya hidupku berakhir ketika dia pergi." Gumam Naruto tanpa membuka matanya.

Tsunade mendesah lelah. "Kau itu lelaki, Naruto. Kau sudah bukan remaja lagi. Tidak seharusnya kau bersikap seperti ini. Tegarlah. Banyak hal yang lebih baik menantimu diluar sana jika saja kau mau keluar dari gua gelapmu itu."

Naruto hanya mendengus tidak peduli. "Ketegaranku sudah habis saat kedua orang itu pergi." Ucapnya, kali ini ia membuka matanya sehingga neneknya bisa melihat sorot penuh luka dari sapphire itu. "Aku muak dengan semua ini." Lanjutnya penuh kegetiran.

Tsunade terdiam mendengarnya. Tak tahu bagaimana harus menanggapi ucapan Naruto.

"Jika bisa, aku bahkan memilih untuk tidak dilahir-"

"-hentikan omong kosong itu Naruto." Seseorang menyela ucapan Naruto. Pemuda yang dua tahun lebih tua darinya yang sedari tadi diam dibalik pintu mendengar percakapan adik dan neneknya.

Namikaze Kyuubi melenggang memasuki ruangan dengan ekspresi datarnya yang biasa, kemudian mendudukkan dirinya didepan meja kerja neneknya. "Jelaskan padaku, apa lagi yang kau perbuat kali ini?" Tanya pemuda itu sambil melirik lengan dan kepala adiknya yang diperban. "Sebegitunyakah kau ingin mati?"

Naruto diam saja. Dia tahu jika jawabannya hanya akan membuat Kyuubi semakin marah.

Satu-satunya wanita diruangan itu menghempaskan tubuhnya kesandaran kursi. Lagi-lagi mendesah kesal, "Kepalanya terbentur sementara lengan kirinya sedikit retak, lainnya hanya lecet dan memar ringan." Jelasnya, tanpa menatap kedua cucunya. "Aku hanya berharap ini yang terakhir."

Kyuubi memeijit keningnya yang berdenyut sakit. Dia merasa sangat tua diusianya yang baru menginjak seperempat abad. "Kau itu adikku satu-satunya, keluargaku satu-satunya, jika__for God's sake__terjadi sesuatu padamu, kau pikir aku tidak akan apa-apa? Hentikan hal konyol ini, Naruto." Ucap Kyuubi, jengkel. "Demi tuhan, aku tidak suka kau melakukan hal bodoh seperti ini terus-terusan. Kau bukan lagi anak kecil, berhentilah merusak diri-"

"-kau pikir aku suka hidup seperti ini. Aku juga tidak suka, Kyuu. Aku tidak suka aku begini, aku tidak suka, bahkan membenci hidup seperti ini. Ditinggalkan berkali-kali bukanlah hal yang menyenagkan!" Ucap Naruto, ia bangkit dari tidurnya kemudian berjalan keluar dari ruangan Tsunade. Menghiraukan kepalanya yang masih berdenyut sakit dan luka-lukanya yang perih.

Tsunade sendiri hanya menatap kepergian cucunya dalam diam, kemudian melihat ekspresi Kyuubi yang terperangah. "Sudahlah Kyuubi, dia memiliki luka yang lain dan kukira kali ini lebih dalam."

"Aku tidak habis mengerti, kenapa kepergian si brengsek Uchiha itu merubahnya sejauh ini. Dia bahkan sama sekali tidak mempertimbangakan bagaimana aku mengkhawatirkannya." Desahnya pelan. "Apa aku bukan kakak yang baik?" Lirihnya.

Tsunade menatap lekat sang Namikaze sulung. "Dia menyayangimu, hanya kau yang ia punya saat ini. Buang pikiran itu jauh-jauh dari kepalamu." Tsunade terdiam beberapa saat sebelum melanjutkan, "dia butuh waktu untuk menata hantinya. Sayang akupun tidak tahu seberapa lama waktu yang ia butuhkan."

Naruto terdiam dibalik pintu. Ia menyesal membuat kakaknya kecewa. Entah kenapa ia baru menyadari kenyataan itu sekarang. Ia bukan lagi remaja, ia sudah dewasa.

Dalam diam Naruto bertekad untuk menjauh dari bayang-bayang masa lalunya. Meski ia tahu, hal itu sesulit membalikkan aliran waktu.

.

**TBC**

.

**Arigatou, untuk yang sudah bersedia membaca dan mereview.**

**Sign,**

**UM**


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto **

**Warning:** AU. OOC. Typo. Gaje. Sedikit Shonen ai demi kelancaran cerita. NaruSaku fanfiction.

**Yesterday and Tomorrow © UchihaMaya**

.

.

.

.

"Sapporo?"

Namikaze Kyuubi mengangguk tanpa menoleh. Ia masih terfokus kearah berkas-berkas yang berserakan dipangkuannya. Sementara adiknya, Namikaze Naruto kembali menelusuri buku panduan wisata yang tadi sempat diberikan Kyuubi padanya sebelum pesawat lepas landas.

Sekarang keduanya berada dalam penerbangan menuju pulau Hokkaido. Liburan, begitu kata Kyuubi. Ia tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan kakaknya itu. Tadi pagi ketika ia sibuk memeriksa beberapa laporan perusahaan, Kyuubi tanpa aba-aba menerobos masuk ruangannya dan menodongkan dua tiket pesawat. Kakaknya bilang urusan perusahaan untuk sementara akan diambil alih sekretaris Naruto. Sementara, mereka berdua akan berlibur untuk beberapa minggu kedepan.

Sungguh, Naruto tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan kakaknya. Setahunya, kakaknya sedang menangani kasus penting yang tidak mungkin ditinggilkan serta pekerjaannya di perusahaan yang tidak sedikit. Tapi, disinilah mereka, dalam tubuh burung besi yang beberapa jam lagi akan mendarat di Hokkaido.

"Cobalah untuk santai, Naruto. Tak perlu mencemaskan apapun yang ada di Tokyo." Ucap Kyuubi sambil membereskan berkas-berkas yang dari tadi menyibukkannya.

Mau tidak mau akhirnya Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya. Menghargai kakaknya yang rela meninggalkan pekerjaan untuknya.

.

"Kau menyewanya?" Tanya Naruto pada kakaknya yang tengah sibuk didapur, ia sendiri tengah duduk di meja makan yang menyatu dengan dapur. Ia mengamati rumah minimalis yang akan mereka tempati selama di Sapporo.

"Menyewa?" Kyuubi setengah tertawa, "mana mungkin kakakmu ini puas hanya dengan rumah sewaan."

Naruto mendengus, nyaris lupa dengan gaya hidup kakaknya yang cenderung hedonisme. Rumahnya di Tokyo saja mansion-mansion besar dan hebatnya jumlahnya lebih dari tiga.

"Aku tidak tau kau menyiapkan liburan ini sejak lama?"

Kyuubi menghidangkan makan malam a la Prancis dimeja makan, anehnya dibalik gaya hidup yang hedonis, sulung Namikaze itu lihai memasak.

Lelaki usia 25 itu hanya tertawa nista. "Kau kira aku punya waktu sebanyak itu untuk menyiapkan hal seperti ini? Yang benar saja, adikku." Pemuda tampan berambut pirang kemerahan itu melepas apron yang dikenakannya sebelum bergabung dengan adiknya. "Aku baru mendapatkan ide ini kemarin malam dan berdasarkan saran Yugao, akhirnya aku memutuskan pergi ke tempat ini. Selain karena banyak tempat wisata yang bisa kita kunjungi, disini tempat yang tepat untuk berburu wanita cantik."

Naruto mendengus kesal, menyantap masakan yang telah dibuat kakaknya. "Jika kau ingin berburu wanita, kau bisa melakukannya di Tokyo." Ucap Naruto setengah sarkastik.

Sekarang Kyuubi yang mendengus. "Adikku yang pintar, kadang kakakmu yang sempurna inipun membutuhkan sesuatu yang bernama pelarian." Ucapnya dengan nada setengah bercanda.

Naruto menghentikan acara makannya sejenak. Kemudian tersenyum tipis, Kyuubi benar-benar saudaranya sampai-sampai kehidupan cintanya pun mirip dengannya. Gagal. Ia melirik kakaknya sejenak, aktor yang hebat. Tidak seperti dirinya yang masih terus larut dalam kesedihannya, sang kakak dapat terus melanjutkan hidupnya seperti sedia kala. Tetap menjadi kakak yang baik untuknya, melakukan pekerjaannya dengan sempurna, dan mencoba melupakan sang kekasih yang mengkhianatinya.

Naruto termenung. Benar. Kenapa dia tidak bisa melupakan perasaannya pada seseorang yang belum berstatus apapun dengannya. Kyuubi, kakaknya bisa merelakan kepergian tunangannya dengan lapang dada, sementara ia, kenapa ia terus terpaku dengan masa lalunya? Terpaku pada satu orang yang bahkan mencintainya saja tidak. Orang yang memutuskan ikatan persahabatan mereka semudah itu.

"Jangan hanya diam sambil memasang tampang orang bodoh seperti itu. Aku tahu masakanku sangat enak. Tapi tidak perlu seberlebihan itu." Kyuubi berdiri dari kursinya dengan senyum mengejek.

Naruto tersentak dari lamunan panjangnya.

"Bereskan ini, setengah jam lagi kita keluar. Ada yang ingin kutunjukkan padamu."

.

"Salah satu tempat yang paling ingin kukunjungi sejak dulu." Gumam Kyuubi setengah bercanda ketika mereka sampai didepan sebuah _okiya_ .

Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya. "Buat apa kita berada ditempat seperti ini? _Baa-chan_ akan membunuh kita jika ketahuan."

Meski kehidupan malamnya sangat tidak terkontrol, Naruto tak pernah tertarik pada tempat macam ini.

Kyuubi merangkul bahu adiknya. "Jika ketahuan," Kyuubi mengulangi kalimat terakhir sang adik dengan penuh penekanan, "asal kau tutup mulut, tidak akan ada yang tahu jika kita pernah kemari," Namikaze sulung pun akhirnya menyeret adiknya memasuki tempat itu, "dan menurut informasi dari _Jii-san_, tempat ini cukup bagus."

"_Jii-san_? Dia pernah kemari?" Tanya Naruto, sambil mencoba melepaskan rangkulan Kyuubi yang serasa mencekik. Agak kesulitan karena lengan kirinya masih sakit akibat kecelakaan seminggu lalu.

Kyuubi menatap tak percaya adiknya, "apa yang kau harapkan dari kakek mesum itu?"

"Lepaskan aku! Aku tidak tertarik dengan tempat seperti ini. Lebih baik kita ke pub saja." Ujar Naruto setengah kesal. Kakaknya seolah menutup mata akan orientasi seksualnya yang menyimpang dan tetap ngotot membawanya ketempat penuh wanita penghibur seperti ini.

"Tega sekali kau mengajakku ke pub." Rajuk Kyuubi. "Sekali ini saja, temani kakakmu minum ocha sambil mendengarkan enka." Bujuk Kyuubi.

"Kalau kau ingin melakukan itu, kenapa tidak mengajak Jiraiya-jiisan atau Kakashi saja? Aku akan meminta Kakashi mengambil cuti dan menemanimu."

Kyuubi akhirnya memutuskan mengabaikan ocehan adiknya. Ia berhasil menyeret masuk Naruto, keduanya disambut seorang wanita berseragam pelayan.

"Aku sudah memesan tempat atas nama Namikaze Kyuubi." Terang Kyuubi pada pelayan itu. Gadis berusmur sekitar 20-an itu mengangguk mengerti dan tanpa basa-basi membimbing mereka menuju bagian yang lebih dalam dari kedai itu.

Pelayan berambut pirang dan bermata biru itu membuka pintu geser salah satu ruangan dan memersilahkan kakak beradik itu masuk.

"Anda menginginkan sake atau minuman lain, Tuan?" Tawar pelayan itu.

Kyuubi duduk diatas bantalan diikuti Naruto dengan ogah-ogahan. "Tidak. Jangan hidangkan minuman atau makanan beralkohol. Cukup bawakan ocha dan makanan ringan. Ingat, tanpa alkohol, Nona." Ucap Kyuubi.

Sang pelayan hanya mengangguk mengerti sebelum memohon diri untuk beranjak. Naruto mendengus mendengar pesanan Kyuubi. Heran, bagaimana pemuda beringas dan agak kejam seperti kakaknya begitu menghindari alkohol.

"Kau tetap tidak bisa minum, Kyuu? _For God's sake_, berapa umurmu." Ledek sang adik.

Kyuubi cuma mendengus, tampak tak terpengaruh dengan ledekan adiknya. "Aku manusia jenius yang tidak mau merusak tubuhnya dengan minuman keras seperti itu."

Naruto tertawa, ia justru kebalikan dari Kyuubi. Naruto kuat menenggak berliter-liter alkohol tanpa mabuk. Entah sejak kapan, pemuda pirang itu menganggap minuman keras layaknya air putih. "Jadi, kita disini hanya minum teh dan makan dango?"

Kyuubi menggeleng, "mana bisa sesederhana itu? Aku mengundang beberapa orang_geisha maksudku, untuk menemani kita malam ini."

"Kita?" Naruto mendengus, "yang benar menemani**MU**." Naruto memberikan penekanan berlebih pada suku kata terakhirnya.

"Well, ini kesempatan yang bagus untuk memikirkan ulang, apa kau sungguh-sungguh tak tertarik pada manusia-manusia berkromosom XX."

Pelayan itu kembali, membawa makanan dibantu beberapa pelayan lain. Menghidangkannya diatas meja.

"Jadi, Nona-"

"Ino, Tuan."

"-baiklah, Ino_-san_, kapan mereka akan muncul?" Tanya Kyuubi.

Ino, gadis pelayan itu tersenyum a la pedagang. "Mereka akan masuk sebentar lagi, mohon tunggu sebentar." Detik setelah Ino menutup mulutnya, pintu shoji yang lain diruangan itu terbuka, menampakkan dua sosok geisha terbalut sempurna kimono sutra yang tampak mahal.

"Maaf membuat Tuan-Tuan menunggu…"

.

**TBC**

.

**Sign,**

**UM**


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto Warning: **AU. OOC. ****Typo. Gaje. Sedikit Shonen ai demi kelancaran cerita. NaruSaku fanfiction.**

**Yesterday and Tomorrow**** © UchihaMaya**

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana, Otouto?"

Naruto berjalan beberapa langkah didepan Kyuubi. Tanpa melihat ekspresi adiknya, Kyuubi tahu adiknya tidak dalam _mood_ yang bagus. "Jangan pernah mengajak aku kesana. Mereka... memuakkan." Desis Naruto.

Kyuubi terkekeh, "mereka mempesona dengan cara mereka sendiri." Ia menatap langit mendung Sapporo, "bukan keinginan mereka untuk menjadi geisha, Naruto. Tidak seperti kita yang selalu dilimpahi banyak harta, mereka harus bekerja keras demi sesuap nasi." Bisiknya.

"Bukan berarti mereka bisa menjual diri kan." Katanya dengan nada dingin.

Salju perlahan turun, angin dingin berhembus, Naruto tidak berniat mengancingkan mantelnya yang terbuka, kemudian ia berhenti sejenak, "kau punya hubungan dengan wanita pirang itu, Nii-san?"

Kyuubi ikut berhenti, matanya belum lepas dari angkasa. "Namanya Sabaku Temari." Sahutnya, "satu-satunya wanita yang kucinta."

Naruto tertegun mendengar nada penuh kepedihan dan kekecewaan dari kakaknya. Ia tak mengira luka milik kakaknya setahun lalu belumlah memudar sedikitpun. "Lalu_"

"_kenapa aku mengunjunginya?" Kyuubi menyela. "Kau tahu, ini salah satu skenario tuhan yang paling ingin kuhindari. Aku tidak menyangka, hari ini, disini, ditempat ini, aku akan berjumpa dengannya. Padahal, seperti yang kau ketahui, aku disini untuk melepaskan sakit ini walau sejenak. Menjauh dari bagian masa laluku sejenak." Tutur Kyuubi. Pemuda itu benar-benar terlihat putus asa.

"Kau mencintainya." Ujar Naruto. "Kau mencintai wanita itu." Lanjutnya lirih.

Kyuubi tersenyum, senyum sedih penuh duka. "Kita sangat menyedihkan, dijatuhkan oleh orang bermarga sama."

Naruto menatap kakaknya, "apa maksudmu?"

Helaan nafas terdengar, berat. "Uchiha Itachi, lelaki yang dipilih oleh Temari. Padahal kala itu kami sudah menyiapkan rencana pernikahan." Ia mengambil nafas sejenak, "aku tidak pernah memberitahumu, karena aku tahu kau masih terluka karena anak ayam Uchiha."

"Lalu kenapa ia berakhir di tempat seperti ini? Wanita yang dipilih Uchiha pastilah dilimpahi banyak harta." Ya. Uchiha. Salah satu nama yang menjadi pesaing perusahaan keluarganya. Namun belum cukup kuat untuk bisa menjatuhkan raksasa bisnis keluarga Namikaze.

Kyuubi kembali melangkahkan kakinya, "percayalah Naruto, aku pun sedang bertanya-tanya kenapa hal itu terjadi."

Sepertinya liburan mereka ke Sapporo menghasilkan sesuatu yang tidak menyenagkan.

.

Naruto membatalkan niatnya untuk kembali ke rumah. Ia memilih memisahkan diri dengan Kyuubi, ia merasa membutuhkan waktu untuk sendiri. Jadi, disinilah ia sekarang. Di sebuah bar kecil, duduk sendirian disudut remang-remang, sambil sesekali menenggak bir. Tidak berbeda jauh dengan kebiasaannya di Tokyo ketika ia sedikit luang.

Ia mengamati suasana bar yang ramai, ini malam sabtu. Akhir pekan. Tidak heran jika lebih banyak orang yang menghabiskan malam di tempat itu ditemani wanita penghibur. Mata sapphirenya menjelajahi lantai dansa, ia tak mungkin salah mengenali beberapa gadis yang ia tebak masih SMA. Ia menggelengkan kepala, bahkan di tempat yang jauh dari ibu kotapun kehidupan malamnya tidak begitu banyak berbeda.

Ia melirik bartender yang sibuk meracik minuman, dari dulu ia ingin tahu rasanya berdiri dibalik counter bar dan berprofesi sebagai bartender. Terdengar keren menurutnya. Tapi nyatanya ia berakhir di kursi direktur perusahaan yang dipimpin kakeknya.

'Drtt..drtt...drtt..'

"Hm?" Ia mengangkat telepon tanpa melihat siapa yang mengganggu acara minumnya.

"_Naruto-sama, maaf mengganggu acara liburan anda. Saya ingin menyampaikan sesuatu yang penting."_

"Aku mendengarmu."

"_Ada tawaran kerja sama dari Uchiha_"_

"_tolak!" Gumamnya kasar, nada suaranya agak tinggi. Entah kenapa perasaan tak enak seperti ketika ia keluar dari _okiya_ tadi kembali menjalari hatinya.

Dari seberang ia mendengar helaan nafas panjang. _"Tapi proyek ini akan sangat menguntungkan ki_"_

"__for God's sake_, Kakashi, aku sungguh tidak peduli. Bahkan jika proyek yang ditawarkan mereka akan membuatku menguasai dunia. Sudah kukatakan padamu, aku tidak ingin terlibat dengan keluarga itu. Tidak dan tidak."

Dari seberang sana, ia bisa mendengar Kakashi yang mendesah lelah. _"Jiraiya-sama meminta anda membaca proposal mereka."_

Naruto menghela nafas. "Aku akan bicara dengan _Jii-san_, kau cukup pastikan apapun yang berkaitan dengan Uchiha tidak akan menggangguku ketika aku masih disini atau setelah aku kembali." Ia mengucapkannya dengan nada lelah. "Kuharap kau mengerti, Paman." Lanjutnya.

Hening untuk beberapa saat sebelum Kakashi menyahut. "Baiklah, pastikan disana kau tidak melakukan hal bodoh, Naruto." Ucap Kakashi sebelum memutus saluran telepon itu.

Naruto membanting smart phonenya ke atas meja dengan kasar, peduli setan jika benda itu rusak. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak, merasa berdiam ditempat itu tak akan membuat _mood_nya membaik, melirik arlojinya yang menunjukkan pukul 11 malam, ia mengambil beberapa lembar uang dari dompetnya dan menaruhnya di meja, menyambar smart phone berwarna orange hitamnya sebelum beranjak.

"BRAK!"

Naruto berhenti, beberapa meter dari tempatnya berdiri seorang gadis berseragam pelayan keluar dengan paksa dari dalam ruangan khusus yang bisa disewa. Pakaiannya berantakan. Tak lama seorang lelaki tambun bersama kedua rekannya keluar.

"Mau kemana, manis. Temani kami sebentar, tidak usah pura-pura malu begitu." Lelaki tambun itu berucap, sepertinya pimpinan dari trio itu.

Gadis itu mundur beberapa langkah, kemudian berputar menuju kearah Naruto hendak berlari, namun teman pria tambun itu lebih dulu mencegatnya. Sebelum gadis berambut merah muda, Naruto tidak tahu itu asli atau hasil pengecatan, lelaki ketiga sudah memeluknya dari belakang dan mengunci lengannya dibelakan tubuh. Naruto bisa melihat sorot ketakuatan dari mata hijau gadis yang ia tafsir usianya masih belasan.

Lelaki tambun itu menatap tubuh gadis itu dengan pandangan menjijikkan, tanggannya terangkat hendak meraih kemeja gadis itu. Sebelum keinginan itu terlaksana, mereka dikejutkan ketika salah satu dari ketiga pria itu sudah terbanting dengan keras menghantam lantai.

Naruto bukanlah seorang yang mau merepotkan dirinya dengan ikut campur urusan orang lain. Namun, ia selalu ingat ajaran neneknya, yang memang dari kecil mengasuhnya, untuk selalu menghormati dan melindungi wanita. Dan disinilah dia, mengintrupsi acara senang-senang ketiga pemuda itu. Ia dengan mudah dapat menendang lelaki tambun itu hingga menabrak pintu dibelakangnya.

"Bisakah kau melepaskannya?" Tanya Naruto.

Lelaki yang tengah menahan gadis itu mendorong sandranya kesamping hingga terjatuh, meraih sesuatu dari kantung jaketnya. Sesuatu yang berkilat melesat kearah Naruto, ia menangkisnya, sedikit terlambat karena punggung tangan kanannya sedikit tersayat. Merasa terlalu membuang waktu jika harus berkelahi, ia menarik gadis itu berdiri dan membawanya keluar dari bar.

"_Arigatou."_ Gumam gadis itu.

Keduanya berhenti di depan mini market 24 jam. Agak terengah karena mereka berlari agak jauh dari bar tadi.

Setelah sampai di tempat terang, Naruto baru sadar jika gadis yang ditolongnya masih sangat muda. Terlalu muda untuk bekerja di bar, menurutnya.

"Berapa umurmu?" Pertanyaan itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulutnya.

Gadis itu menatapnya lama, "yang jelas sudah cukup umur untuk bekerja di tempat itu." Ucapnya pelan.

Naruto berdecak, ia mendekat kearah _vending machine_, memasukkan beberapa koin untuk mendapatkan dua kaleng teh hangat. Ia kemudian duduk di bangku didepan mini market itu, menaruh salah satu kaleng minuman itu disebelahnya, "minumlah."

Gadis merah muda itu dengan sedikit ragu mendekat. Mungkin masih agak syok dengan kejadian yang baru menerimanya, tapi akhirnya dia tetap meraih kaleng teh itu dan duduk disebelah Naruto.

Gadis itu tampak menggigil karena suhu udara yang memang rendah ditambah pakaiannya yang hanya kemeja putih ketat lengan panjang dan rok mini hitam diatas lutut, khas pelayan bar. Naruto melepas mantelnya dan mengangsurkannya kepada gadis itu. "Aku tidak suka penolakan_._" Gumam Naruto. Gadis itu menerimanya.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Aku bisa mengantarmu ke dokter jika kau mau." Tanya Naruto.

Gadis itu menggeleng pelan, mantel Naruto tampak menenggelamkan tubuhnya. Kedua tangannya tertelungkup memegang kaleng teh, Naruto bisa melihat tangan itu masih gemetaran. Kepalanya tertunduk. "Tidak perlu, Tuan."

Naruto berdecak, "siapa namamu?"

"Sakura."

"Hm?"

"Hanya Sakura." Terang gadis itu. "Anda sendiri?"

"Naruto." Ucap Naruto, kemudian menenggak tehnya. "Kau tahu kan, bar bukan tempat yang cocok gadis seusiamu?" Kata Naruto, ia tidak tahu kenapa ia tidak segera pulang dan meninggalkan gadis itu saja. Yang jelas ia merasa tidak suka ketika melihat gadis muda harus bekerja ditempat yang 'tidak layak'.

Sakura masih terdiam. Menundukkan kepalanya, bahunya bergetar. Naruto tahu gadis itu menangis. Ia mengangkat tangannya, hendak menyentuh pundak itu. Tapi tiba-tiba gadis itu berdiri.

"Ma...maaf," gumamnya sebelum berlari meninggalkan Naruto dan menghilang ditikungan diujung jalan.

Naruto hendak menyusulnya, tapi ia membatalkan niatnya. Buat apa dia menyusul gadis tak dikenal itu?

.

TBC

.

Sign,

Uchiha Maya


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto Warning: **AU. OOC. Typo. Gaje. ****Sedikit Shonen ai demi kelancaran cerita. NaruSaku fanfiction.**

**Yesterday and Tomorrow**** © UchihaMaya**

.

.

.

.

"Tanganmu kenapa?" Kyuubi mengernyit heran melihat tangan adiknya yang dibalut perban, lagi.

Naruto mengangkat tangan kanannya, "tergores, tidak sengaja." Bohongnya. Ia terlalu malas jika mengungkit kejadian semalam. Keduanya tengah menyantap sarapan yang merangkap makan siang.

Liburan, bagi mereka waktu dimana bisa bangun siang, tanpa khawatir sekretaris mereka akan mengomel. Seharian melakukan kegiatan yang mereka inginkan tanpa takut ada intrupsi pekerjaan. Dan hal itu sungguh jarang terjadi. Bahkan seingat Naruto, ini libur panjangnya yang pertama sejak ia lulus kuliah yang artinya setahun lalu.

"Yugao bilang kau menolak proyek besar lagi?"

Naruto meneguk air minumnya, "berita cepat menyebar rupanya. Ya, aku menolaknya. Tenang saja, tak akan ada masalah."

Kyuubi mendengus, "kalau ada masalah aku juga yang akan repot, Baka. Aku punya kasus penting yang harus kuselesaikan."

Naruto berdiri dari kursinya. "Kujamin tidak akan ada yang terjadi." Naruto beranjak. "Aku mau jalan-jalan, jangan cari aku."

Setelahnya ia mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka kemudian ditutup lagi. Kyuubi melanjutkan makannya yang sempat tertunda. Rumah kembali sepi. Dengan suasana seperti ini, ia kembali teringat akan pertemuannya dengan gadis Sabaku tadi malam. Padahal keduanya sudah berpisah setahun lalu, Kyuubi pikir, luka masa lalu itu sudah sembuh. Tapi, nyatanya, semalam, ketika mata merahnya bertemu pandang dengan iris aquamarine itu, ia merasakan nyeri di hatinya. Ia masih mencintai wanita itu.

Kyuubi menaruh sumpitnya, nafsu makannya menghilang. Mungkin jalan-jalan sebentar bisa merilekskan pikirannya. Mengikuti adiknya akan menyenangkan, namun ketika ia beranjak menuju kamarnya, matanya menangkap _smart phone_ adiknya yang tergeletak di meja makan, salah satu sudutnya retak.

Well, sepertinya ia akan jalan-jalan sendiri.

.

Desember bukanlah bulan favorit Naruto. Udara dingin dan terlalu banyak perayanaan dibulan ini. Ia tidak suka perayaan, ia tidak suka membayangkan dirinya hanya akan sendirian saat perayaan natal ataupun tahun baru. Ia sungguh membencinya, karena pada akhirnya ia akan merindukan mereka, orang tuanya.

Ia berjalan dalam diam. Menyusuri jalanan kecil di kota Sapporo. Salju perlahan turun dan ia mulai mengeratkan kancing mantelnya. Sesekali ia menatap etalase toko yang sudah memajang pajangan khas natal. Tidak salah karena seminggu lagi tanggal 25.

Naruto kemudian berhenti sejenak di depan kedai ramen, menimbang baik buruknya masuk ke tempat itu. Setelah berdiam diri cukup lama, ia akhirnya masuk ke kedai yang bertuliskan Ichiraku itu.

Didalam kedai kosong. Tidak ada satu pun pelanggan, setelahnya ia duduk dikursi dekat pintu masuk. Seorang pelayan wanita menghampirinya dan ia pun memesan semangkuk miso ramen dan segelas ocha, ia tiba-tiba ingin makan ramen, tak peduli jika ia baru saja sarapan. Dimusim dingin memang paling enak makan makanan berkuah.

Pesanannya datang. Ia menatap ramen didepannya dalam diam. Naruto tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali memakan makanan itu. Ia mendesah lelah. Seingatnya, dulu, ketika ia masih kecil, ramen selalu menjadi makanan favoritnya. Ibunya sering membuatkannya ramen, ayahnya selalu mengajaknya berlomba untuk menghabiskan makanan berkuah itu, dan Kyuubi hanya akan mengejek kegemaran mereka akan ramen. Ia pun berhenti makan ramen saat kedua orang tuanya bercerai.

Naruto menghela nafas. Perlahan ia mengambil sumpit dan mulai memakan ramen itu. Perlahan dan ingatan akan masa lalunya kembali berputar di kepalanya. Membuat hatinya pedih, dadanya terasa sesak.

Dalam diam ia menghabiskan makanannya, meneguk ocha, mengambil beberapa lembar uang dan menaruhnya didekat mangkuk kosong sebelum beranjak pergi.

Ketika keluar, matanya menangkap sosok gadis yang familier di matanya. Gadis berambut merah muda yang tengah meronta, meminta dilepaskan oleh seorang lelaki yang menyeretnya memasuki _okiya_ yang tadi malam ia datangi bersama Kyuubi.

"Kumohon, lepaskan aku, Genma_-san_. Aku janji akan membayar hutangku." Pinta Sakura dalam keputus asaan. Ia tidak mau masuk ke tempat itu. Ia tidak mau bekerja dan terjebak di tempat terkutuk itu. Ia tidak mau, menjadi seorang wanita penghibur.

Lelaki yang menyeret gadis itu mendesah, "_sumimasen, _Sakura-_chan_, aku harus membawamu, jika tidak Nyonya bisa membunuhku." Ucap lelaki itu penuh penyesalan.

Sakura bisa merasakan lelehan air mata meluncur di pipinya. "Kumohon, " lanjutnya dengan suara serak dan bergetar, "aku sudah mengumpulkan sepuluh juta, tinggal sembilan puluh juta lagi. Aku janji aku tidak akan lari, tapi kumohon, jangan bawa aku kesana. Komohon, Genma-_san_." Ucapnya disela tangisannya.

"_Gomen,_ Sakura-_chan_ ak_"

"_lepaskan dia."

Kedua orang yang tengah bersiteru di pintu belakang okiya itu terdiam. Sakura, gadis itu, merasakan _deja vu_, sedangkan Genma menatap siapa gerangan yang mengintrupsi mereka. Ya, siapa lagi jika bukan pemuda pirang berpakaian cukup mencolok di wilayah lampu merah itu.

Naruto tidak tahu apa alasan hingga dia mau repot-repot mencampuri urusan gadis merah muda itu, lagi. Ia seolah melihat dirinya dulu. Terluka, putus asa, tidak punya tempat untuk bergantung. Ia merasakan ikatan yang kuat ketika menatap mata gadis itu. Tatapan yang sangat ia kenali ketika ia bercermin.

"Aku tidak tahu apa masalah kalian, tapi aku minta kau melepaskannya. Dia kesakitan." Kata Naruto sambil melirik lengan pucat gadis itu yang memerah.

"_Sumimasen, _tapi saya tidak bisa melepaskannya, Tuan." Ucap lelaki bernama Genma itu dengan sopan.

Naruto mengerang kesal, merogoh saku mantelnya kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah buku, menulis sesuatu disana dengan pena mahalnya kemudian merobek kertas dari halaman buku itu dan menyerahkannya pada Genma. "Lepaskan dia."

Kertas yang diangsurkan Naruto adalah cek bernilai 100 juta. Perlahan Genma melepaskan cengkramannya pada Sakura, melepaskan gadis itu. "Ini?"

"Hutang gadis ini." Ucap Naruto, "jangan mengganggunya lagi." Lanjutnya, sebelum memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku mantel dan meninggalkan tempat itu.

Tapi, cekalan di lengannya membuatnya berhenti. Sakura menatap Naruto tajam. "Aku tidak butuh uangmu," gadis itu merebut cek di tangan Genma, meraih tangan kanan Naruto, kemudian mengembalikannya.

Naruto berdecak sebal. "Kau lebih membutuhkannya. Cobalah untuk menerima bantuan orang lain." Gumam Naruto, menatap tajam gadis itu.

"Aku tidak butuh dikasihani," Ucap gadis itu marah, meski jejak-jejak air mata masih terlihat jelas di pipinya.

"Siapa bilang aku mengasihanimu? Aku tidak sedang mengasihanimu, aku hanya mencoba membantumu."

"Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu."

"Jadi kau lebih memilih menjadi geisha di sini dari pada menerima bantuanku?" Teriak Naruto.

Tepat sasaran. Gadis itu bungkam.

Naruto meraih tangan gadis itu, menyerahkan ceknya kembali. "Ambil selagi aku masih berbaik hati." Ucap Naruto. "Masa depanmu masih panjang, jangan sampai kau terjebak ditempat seperti ini." Bisiknya, lirih, hingga hanya terdengar seperti desau angin ditelinga Sakura.

Naruto berbalik, melanjutkan langkahnya yang tertunda_

"__chotto."_ Teriak gadis itu.

Naruto berhenti, menoleh sedikit.

"_Arigatou,"_ ucap Sakura pelan tapi masih sanggup didengar Naruto, sambil membuang muka.

Naruto tak membalas, hanya berbalik dan meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

Sudah tiga hari mereka berada di Sapporo dan kegiatan yang mereka lakukan juga monoton. Mengunjungi onsen, kuil, festifal, toko hadiah, atau khusus Kyuubi tiap malam ia akan menjalankan ritual berkunjung ke _okiya_. Bedanya, ia tidak memaksa Naruto menemaninya.

Naruto tahu, kakaknya kesana bukan untuk bermain wanita atau sejenisnya. Tapi ia kesana untuk bertemu dengan wanita itu. Sabaku Temari.

Ia tahu kakaknya masih sangat mencintai Temari. Ia yakin, karena ia sempat mendapat laporan dari Kakashi jika Kyuubi minta dicarikan data tentang apa saja yang terjadi pada wanita itu setahun belakangan. Sayangnya ia tidak bisa mengintip informasi yang didapat kakaknya.

Naruto mengangkat cangkir porselen berisi coklat hangat dan menyesapnya perlahan. Ia tengah berada di sebuah kafe didekat rumahnya, atau lebih tepat disebut rumah kakaknya. Ia ditinggal Kyuubi sejak pagi dan sekarang senja mulai turun.

"Permisi, Naruto_-san_?" Sapa seseorang.

Naruto menoleh mendapati gadis merah muda yang beberapa hari ini sering ia temui, jika dua kali pertemuan bisa dibilang sering. "Oh, kau, ada apa?"

Gadis itu nampak lebih pucat dari biasanya dan terlihat bingung memilih kata-kata.

"Duduklah." Ucap Naruto yang langsung dituruti oleh Sakura, kemudian ia memanggil pelayan dan meminta dibawakan coklat hangat dan beberapa kudapan. "Jadi, ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Sakura kemudian merogoh sesuatu dari tas selempangnya yang kecil, meletakkan amplop coklat yang cukup tebal di atas meja. "Ini uang yang kemarin kau pinjamkan, memang hanya sepuluh juta, tapi aku janji akan melunasinya."

"Aku tidak berharap kau mengembalikannya, kau bisa memakai uang itu." Ucap Naruto, ia mengangsurkan coklat hangat yang baru saja diantar pelayan kehadapan Sakura.

"Tidak bisa, hutang tetap hutang. Aku sangat berterima kasih kemarin kau mau menolongku. Jika tidak ada kau, mungkin aku sudah, aku sudah..."

"Oke, oke, aku terima uang ini." Ucap Naruto cepat.

Gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya, senyum akhirnya terbit dari wajahnya. _"Arogatou gozaimasu."_ Ucapnya.

"Sudahlah, tak perlu berterima kasih lagi." Ucap Naruto. "Jadi, kau masih bekerja di bar?" Tanya Naruto.

Gadis itu menggeleng, "aku dipecat kemarin. Sekarang aku bekerja di restoran keluarga dekat mini market kemarin." Jelasnya.

Naruto tersenyum, "_well_, kurasa restoran lebih cocok untukmu dari pada di bar. Tempat itu terlalu kasar untuk gadis sepertimu. Kau... gadis yang baik." Ucap Naruto, entah apa yang merasukinya hingga ia bersedian memuji seorang perempuan.

Sakura tersenyum, "jadi kau memberiku waktu berapa lama untuk melunasi hutangku?"

Naruto menggeleng, "tak perlu buru-buru. Aku bukan orang yang terlalu membutuhkan uang."

Sakura mengernyit. "Orang macam apa yang menyerahkan seratus juta pada orang tak dikenal dengan begitu mudah?"

Naruto tertawa, tawa lepas, bukan tawa mengejek atau tawa merendahkan. Tawa pertama semenjak tiga tahun yang lalu. "Jika kau jadi sepertiku, uang tidak akan berarti apapun." Ucap Naruto ringan.

"Memang kau orang macam apa?" Tanya gadis itu. Ia menyesap coklat hangat yang dihidangakan untuknya dengan anggun.

"Kenapa kau ingin tahu?"

Gadis itu tampak salah tingkah, "_gomen_, jika aku menyinggumu."

Naruto hanya tersenyum tipis. "Abaikan yang barusan. Jika aku boleh tahu, untuk apa uang sebanyak itu? Kurasa seorang gadis muda sepertimu tidak mungkin berani berhutang sampai sebanyak itu."

Sakura terdiam. Tangannya menangkup cangkirnya.

"Jika kau tidak ingin memberitahuku, aku tidak akan memaksa."

"_Otou-sama_ sakit," bisiknya pelan.

Naruto terdiam, ia tidak menanggapi. Tapi dari gerak-gerik Sakura yang tampak gelisah, ia tahu gadis itu tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Uang itu untuk biaya pengobatan _Otou-sama_. Sebelumnya aku bisa mencukupi kebutuhan pengobatan dengan uang dari penjualan barang-barang kami dan hasil kerjaku. Tapi... ketika Tou-sama harus operasi, mau tidak mau aku harus mencari pinjaman. Sialnya, hanya pemilik Okiya itu yang mau meminjamkan uang padaku." Sakura menghela nafas pelan, "tentunya aku berterima kasih padanya. Tapi, beginilah akhirnya, dia memaksaku menjadi wanita penghibur. Dia menganggap aku tidak akan sanggup membayar hutangku." Ucap Sakura sambil menunduk.

Naruto meneguk minumannya. "Hidup memang berat, bukan begitu?"

Sakura hanya menaikkan bahunya, "berat atau tidak, kita harus tetap hidup bukan?" Gadis itu melirik arlojinya, "aku permisi dulu, jam kerjaku sebentar lagi mulai."

Naruto mengangguk. "Baiklah, biar aku yang traktir. Toh aku yang memesannya." Ucap Naruto ketika melihat gelagat gadis itu.

"_Arigatou_, oya, mantelmu?"

Naruto teringat dengan pertemuan mereka kemarin. "Besok, disini, jam ini, bagaimana?"

Gadis itu mengangguk sebelum beranjak keluar dari kafe. Meninggal Naruto kembali dalam keheningan.

Naruto menghela nafas. Ia tahu, Sakura tengah berbohong. Tapi, ia ingin mempercayai gadis itu. Sorot mata yang kadang-kadang nampak begitu hancur milik Sakura bukan hanya halusinasi Naruto. Sepertinya ia akan sedikit mencari tahu tentang Sakura. Ia merasa penasaran dan tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa mencegahnya untuk memuaskan rasa ingin tahunya, sekalipun itu Sakura.

.

**TBC**

.

A/N: Arigatou, untuk yang sudah bersedia membaca dan mereview. Mohon maaf buat keterlambatan update. Maklum, saya orang yang nulis berdasarkan mood. Sampai jumpa chapter depan.

Sign,

UM


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: **AU. OOC. Typo. Gaje. Sedikit Shonen ai demi kelancaran cerita.**

**Yesterday and Tomorrow**** © UchihaMaya**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Uchiha brengsek!" Ucapan kesal Kyuubi terdengar dari pintu depan.

Naruto yang tengah duduk santai di ruang tamu sambil memeriksa laporan perusahaan tampak terganggu ketika telinganya mendengar nama Uchiha disebut-sebut.

"Ada apa, Kyuu?"

Kyuubi menghempaskan tubuhnya dikursi seberang Naruto. Melepas mantelnya kasar dan melemparnya kesembarang arah kemudian menjatuhkan kepalanya kesandaran sofa.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan kakaknya. Ia beranjak dan mengambil sekaleng soda dan menyodorkan ke kakaknya. Kyuubi menerimanya kemudian meneguknya dengan kasar.

"Kau tahu, Uchiha Itachi mencampakkan Temari karena orang tuanya tidak menyetujui hubungan mereka." Ucap pemuda merah itu sesaat setelah minuman di tangannya berpindah ke lambungnya. "Yang lebih menyebalkan, laki-laki itu seolah membutakan matanya ketika Temari dijual ayahnya, ayah Temari maksudku, untuk dijadikan _geisha_." Lanjutnya dengan geram.

"Tidak heran sih, Uchiha keluarga yang sangat kolot jika menyangkut pendamping hidup penerusnya. Apalagi Uchiha Itachi pewaris utama mereka, calon istrinya minimal dari keluarga sekelas Hyuuga." Naruto masih terfokus pada layar laptopnya yang menampilkan data-data dari perusahaan yang dikirimkan Kakashi. "Daripada kau berceloteh seperti itu, _Nii-san_, akan lebih baik jika kau menjemputnya dari _okiya_ itu."Ucap Naruto.

Kyuubi mengacak rambutnya frustasi. "Aku sudah minta Sai untuk melakukannya, sialnya tidak semudah yang kukira. Mereka masih mempertahankan tradisi, bukan cuma soal uang."

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya. "Sai? Memang urusannya di Irlandia sudah selesai?"

"Aku tidak peduli, aku memintanya kembali ketika tahu Temari ada di Sapporo." Ucap Kyuubi, "bagaimana jika aku minta Sai menculiknya?"

Yang dibicarakan Kyuubi adalah Himura Sai. Bawahan kepercayaannya, serba bisa dalam artian sebenarnya. Bisa melakukan pekerjaan legal dan normal maupun ilegal dan diluar batasan akal.

"Jika kau melakukannya, aku tidak akan membelamu kalau Tsunade_-baachan_ berniat mengulitimu." Ucap Naruto santai, "kau tahu kan, meski terlihat santai begitu, nenek cukup memperhatikan soal hukum dan peraturan. Dan lagi kau yang paling mengerti soal hukum tak mungkin dimaafkan nenek dengan mudah." Ia sudah tahu, kakaknya itu tidak akan bisa bersikap tenang jika menyangkut wanita yang dicintainya itu.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana?"

"Bagaimana apanya?"

Kyuubi menggeram kesal, "jika aku tidak cepat, Temari akan terluka."

Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya, " bukannya dulu dia juga melukaimu?"

Kyuubi melirik adiknya kesal, "aku laki-laki bermartabat, aku tak akan membalas dendam pada perempuan yang dulu kucintai."

Bungsu Namikaze mengalihkan perhatiannya ke tumpukan kertas di kursi sebelahnya. "Dari yang kudapat, _okiya_ itu milik seseorang bernama Yoshino. Cukup susah mendapat identitas pemilik _okiya_ itu, datanya di jaga ketat. Dugaanku, dia punya _back up_ yang cukup kuat, yakuza misalnya." Gumam Naruto sambil membaca kertas ditangannya.

Kyuubi menatap adiknya lekat, "darimana kau mendapatkannya?" Tanya Kyuubi yang tidak digubris Naruto.

"_Okiya_ disini merupakan salah satu, kalau boleh kubilang bagian kecil, dari jaringan _okiya_ raksasa miliknya yang tersebar diseluruh Jepang. Hanya sejauh itu yang di beberkan oleh kakek, kalau kau ingin tahu lebih banyak, temui dia secara langsung." Akhir dari penjelasan Naruto. "Kurasa kau harus berkonsultasi pada kakek mesum itu."

"Kau sama sekali tidak membantu."

"Setidaknya aku sudah memberimu saran dan lagi koneksi kakek lebih banyak."

Kyuubi mendengus kesal, kemudian beranjak meninggalkan Naruto. "Bukannya koneksimu juga sama banyaknya?" Kyuubi memandang adiknya dengan jengkel. "Saranmu itu, adalah cara terakhir yang akan kulakukan untuk bisa keluar dari masalah ini."

Kyuubi menuju pintu dan membukanya kasar. "Oya, Naruto, kau masih berhubungan dengan bocah Nara itu kan?"

Naruto kembali sibuk dengan kertas-kertas di meja ruang tamu. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kau tahu sekarang dia tinggal dimana?"

Naruto menatap kakaknya heran, "terakhir aku bertemu sebulan yang lalu, ia masih tinggal di Shibuya."

"Tanyakan padanya, sekarang ia berada dimana. Aku mau jawabannya saat aku kembali nanti."

.

Lagi-lagi ia merokok. Meski sudah beribu-ribu kali kakaknya menasehatinya, ia tetap tidak bisa berhenti dari kebiasaannya saat sedang kalut. Dari informasi yang diberikan sekretarisnya, ia tahu Shikamaru ada di Sapporo entah untuk urusan apa. Karena sepengetahuan Naruto, pemuda jenius itu tidak suka berada di daerah yang jauh dari modernisasi apalagi dimusim dingin seperti ini.

Hembusan asap putih keluar dari mulut Naruto, membumbung ke udara. Ia kembali melangkah setelah berhenti untuk menyalakan rokoknya. Pantovelnya begitu kontras menapak diatas salju.

Kadang dia bingung kenapa ia ada disini sekarang. Masih melakukan pekerjaannya selaku wakil presdir perusahaan keluarganya dan rela melepas mimpi-mimpi kecilnya. Ia tidak bisa membedakan apakah yang ia lakukan saat ini adalah bentuk dari kedewasaannya, tanggung jawab, atau pelariannya.

Naruto tak mengerti. Apakah yang tengah ia lakukan di Hokkaido ini benar dan bermanfaat untuknya.

Memuaskan rasa ingin tahunya tentang Sakura. Gadis merah muda yang mau tak mau ia akui menarik perhatiaannya. Bukana dalam kadar romansa, tapi ketertarikannya sebagai manusia dengan manusia lain yang menurut pandangan Naruto sangan berbeda dengan dirinya.

Helaan nafas panjang keluar dari mulut Naruto. Ia masih saja merasa kosong. Kekosongan nyata yang membuatnya muak. Ia benci hidupnya yang seperti ini, terlihat sempurna dari luar namun ketika kau mau melihat lebih dalam terdapat kecacatan yang selalu membatnya ingin lari, lepas dari beban masa lalunya.

"Ah.."

Naruto terkejut, rokoknya terjatuh begitu saja keatas jalanan bersalju. Mata sapphirenya membelalak melihat Sakura muncul dari balik tikungan secara tiba-tiba dengan keadaan kacau.

Sementara Sakura, bisa Naruto anggap lebih dari terkejut. Gadis itu tampak memucat dan ketakutan melihatnya. Sakura hanya mengenakan kemeja berantakan, sementara wajahnya memar dan lengan kirinya tampak menggantung lemas disisi tubuhnya.

Sebelum Naruto sempat bereaksi, gadis itu sudah mendorong Naruto untuk minggir dan berlari dengan langkah yang goyah. Refleks Naruto hendak mengikuti, namun, tetes cairan bening yang menggenang dipelupuk mata gadis itu membuatnya diam terpaku.

Naruto tahu, bukan porsinya untuk ikut campur masalah gadis itu sekarang.

Naruto mendecih kemudian kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya, meski dikepalanya muncul ratusan pertanyaan soal Sakura. Karena bagi Naruto, Sakura bukan hanya gadis yang pernah ia selamatkan, tapi juga kunci jawaban atas kekosongan yang ia rasakan.

.

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya didepan sebuah rumah besar bergaya Jepang lama. Rumah tradisional. Pemuda pirang itu mengamati dengan seksama keadaan sekeliling rumah itu. Kemudian ia mengetuk pintu itu perlahan.

Seorang wanita tua membuka pintu, menatap penuh ingin tahu pada Naruto.

"Konichiwa, _obaasan_, apa Shikamaru ada?"

Wanita itu tersenyum ramah dan membuka pintu gerbang lebih lebar. "Anda pasti teman Tuan Muda, silakan masuk, anda sudah ditunggu."

Naruto mengikuti wanita itu masuk kerumah. Setelah melewati pintu, ia sedikit terkejut karena interior rumah itu sangat bergaya modern. Ia tak ambil pusing.

Wanita itu mengantarkannya sampai di depan sebuah ruang berpintu kaca, ia bisa melihat Shikamaru yang duduk di kursi dibelakang meja kerjanya.

"_Yo, Shika. Long time no see you, buddy."_

Naruto masuk, Shikamaru menyambut pemuda itu dengan senyum kecil. "Kau makin mirip orang Eropa, Naruto."

Shikamaru membimbing Naruto ke sofa didekat perapian, mengisyaratkan pada pelayan yang masih berdiri didepan pintu untuk meninggalkan mereka.

"Apa yang dilakukan wakil presdir Namikaze ditempat seperti ini?"

Naruto melepas coatnya, memperlihatkan setelan jeans dengan kemeja hijau tua. "Aniki memaksaku kemari seminggu yang lalu." Naruto menerima wine yang disodorkan Shikamaru.

"Kudengar dia menangani kasus milik salah satu anggota dewan, tidak kusangka itu cuma gosip."

Naruto menggoyangkan wine dalam gelasnya dnegan santai. "Bukan gosip. Kau tau sendiri kan bagaimana sifat Kyuu."

Pemuda berambut dan bermata hitam itu mendengus, "yeah, dia termasuk senior yang paling dihormati, kau tahu?"

Naruto angkat bahu, "mungkin karena nama Namikaze yang ia sandang."

Shikamaru tertawa, "memang itu salah satu alasannya, tapi tanpa nama itupun kakakmu sudah sangat dihormati oleh pengacara lain, senior maupun junior."

"Aku kemari bukan untuk mendengarmu memuji Kyuubi."

Pemuda Nara itu mengangkat sudut bibirnya, "jadi, ada apa kau tiba-tiba menghubungiku, Naruto? Oya, dari informasi yang kudapat kau tengah dekat denagn seorang gadis, namanya Sakura."

Naruto meletakkan gelasnya, manatap Shikamaru dengan mata memincing tajam. "Aku tidak pernah ingat mengizinkanmu memata-mataiku, Shikamaru?"

"Kau masuk teritoriku, Naruto. Mau tidak mau, informasi tentang wakil presdir Namikaze mengunjungi kota kecil macam Sapporo sampai ke kaki tanganku."

Naruto mendengus, tau benar ia tak akan menang mendebat si jenius di angkatannya semasa kuliah dulu. "Sepertinya kau tahu sesuatu soal Sakura, sebelum membicarakan masalah Kyuubi, bisa beri tahu aku sesuatu tentang gadis itu?"

Shikamaru mengangkat bahu. "Dia temanku, dulu, waktu aku masih tinggal di Kyoto."

Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "benarkah?"

"Terserah jika kau tak mau percaya." Shikamaru membuka jendela di ruangan itu, membuat angin dingin masuk ke dalam ruangan, pemuda itu sendiri menyalakan sebatang rokok, menghisapnya dalam-dalam. "Kau tertarik pada Sakura?"

Naruto tidak pernah menduga jika pertanyaan macam itu yang akan Shikamaru ajukan. "Kenapa kau bertanya?"

Shikamaru memandang Naruto lekat, "meski aku sudah tidak berhubungan dengannya lagi, tapi aku tidak ingin siapapun bermain-main dengannya."

"Siapa dia sebenarnya?"

Lagi-lagi Naruto terkejut, tidak sekalipun dalam ingatannya ia pernah melihat seorang Nara Shikamaru membuat ekspresi sendu seperti saat ini.

"Dia teman yang ingin kulindungi. Cuma itu."

"Kau menyukainya, Shika?" Naruto ikut menyulut rokok.

"Bukan begitu, aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai adik."

Naruto menatap langit-langit ruangan, "aku mungkin tertarik padanya, tapi bukan dalam kadar romansa. Aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya. Dia gadis kuat, dia seolah-olah menarikku untuk mencari tahu lebih banyak tentang dirinya."

Shikamaru menghela nafas, "aku hanya berpesan, jangan main-main dengannya. Dan jika kau berniat serius dengannya, maka lakukan dengan cara yang benar."

Naruo megernyit, setengah tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Shikamaru. Ketika ia hendak membuka mulut, Shikamaru lebih dulu mengangkat tangan kirinya, memintanya untuk tidak berbicara.

"Jadi, ada apa dengan Kyuubi?"

Naruto menghela nafas, padahal banyak hal yang ingin ia tanyakan soal Sakura, tapi toh akhirnya ia mengalah. Tujuannya kemari karena ingin membantu kakaknya. "Aku kemari untuk minta bantuanmu, sebagai teman."

"Tak perlu basa-basi."

"Kyuubi sedang menyelidiki seseorang, ia ingin mencari celah untuk mendekati orang itu. Dan menurut Kyuubi, kau bisa menolong kami."

Shikamaru menghela nafas lelah. "Sepertinya aku tahu apa maksudmu."

"Hm?"

Pemuda Nara itu menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa dan merentangkan tangannya disandaran sofa. "Kalian ingin tahu soal Yoshino, Nara Yoshino, bukan?"

Naruto tentu saja terkejut. "Nara?"

Shikamaru menggelengkan kepalanya, merasa sedikit heran kenapa Naruto bisa tidak tahu nama itu. "Jangan bilang kau lupa nama ibuku?"

.

Kyuubi menatap okiya didepannya dengan pandangan kelewat benci. Ia sendiri tengah duduk didalam mobil dengan Sai yang mengemudi.

"Punya rencana yang lebih elegan, bos?" Tanya Sai setengah menyindir. Senyumnya yang tak sampai dimata terasa beribu kali lebih menyebalkan dari pada biasanya.

"Bawakan aku informasi yang lebih berguna, kau kubayar bukan cuma untuk menjadi supirku." Ucap pemuda berambut pirang kemerahan itu pedas.

Sai masih tersenyum. "Aku sudah mencarinya. Dan seperti yang kukatakan kemarin, semuanya berujung pada satu nama." Sai menyalakan mesin mobil dan membawa benda itu menjauh dari kawasan okiya tersebut. "Dan aku menyarankan untuk bertanya pada kakekmu. Dia punya koneksi ke dunia bawah."

Kyuubi mendengus. "Itu hal terakhir yang akan kulakukan didunai ini."

"Suatu saat kau akan jatuh karena harga dirimu yang kelewat tinggi itu."

Kyuubi tidak menyahut. "Bagaimana dengan keluarganya? Kau mendapat sesuatu?"

"Tidak ada yang khusus. Adik bungsu Temari, Gaara, dia sekarang tinggal di panti asuhan, sekarang usianya sekitar enam tahun." Ucap pemuda itu, dia membawa mobil tersebut kekawasan pertokoan.

Kyuubi mengernyit. "Kenapa Gaara ada di panti asuhan? Kemana ayahnya?"

"Kau belum mendengar kabar? Ayah Temari sudah meninggal setahun lalu. Karena Temari tidak bisa mengurus anak itu, makanya dia dikirim ke panti asuhan."

Kyuubi menghela nafas, menatap keluar jendela. Dari gelagatnya, Sai tahu Kyuubi tengah merencanakan sesuatu yang tidak masuk akal."

"Bagaimana jika aku mengadopsi anak itu?"

Sai tahu, dugaannya benar. Kyuubi memang bukan majikan yang punya pemikiran normal.

"Lebih baik kau bicarakan dulu dengan keluargamu. Kurasa nenek berdada besar itu tidak akan setuju begitu saja."

Kyuubi menghela nafas. "Cari tahu panti asuhan mana bocah itu berada."

Sai mengangguk kemudian memberhentikan mobilnya didepan sebuah kedai kopi. Kyuubi turun dan masuk, menghampiri seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang. Yamanaka Ino.

.

**TBC**

**.**

Well, saya masih belajar menulis. Jadi mohon maaf kalau ada kesalahan disana-sini. Dan berkenaan dengan okiya dan geisha, saya memang sengaja membuatnya menjadi tempat bisnis prostitusi. #plaks

Meski aslinya, okiya hanya tempat buat nyari hiburan macam dengerin musik jepang tradisional dan geisha sendiri sebagai pekerja seni. Hohoho~

Terus mengenai pendeknya cerita per chapter, no comment deh. Aku mah gitu orangnya. Hehehe

Akhir kata, terima kasih sudah membaca dan sampai ketemu chapter depan.

Sign,

UM


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto Warning: **AU. OOC. Typo. Gaje. Sedikit Shonen ai demi kelancaran cerita.**

**Yesterday and Tomorrow**** © UchihaMaya**

.

.

.

.

Hidupku sempurna, harusnya. Dua puluh tiga tahun hidupku aku sudah mencapai apa yang bisa orang capai di usia lima puluh tahun. Kini aku sudah duduk santai dukursi wakil presdir perusahaan keluargaku. Aku bungsu dari dua bersaudara. Harusnya kakakku yang mewarisi kursi yang kini kududuki, tapi dia tidak begitu tertarik menjadikan bisnis pekerjaan tetapnya. Aku kaya, uang bukan masalah untukku. Aku punya kedudukan, aku bisa memperoleh apapun yang kumau.

Namun, satu hal yang tak pernah kumiliki sejak kecil. Cinta. Mereka menyebutnya demikian. Aku tidak tinggal dengan orang tuaku sejak usiaku menginjak angka enam. Dilimpahi harta sejak kecil sebenarnya tidak menjamin kebahagiaan. Kakakku bilang begitu. Ia kasar, lebih kasar daripada aku. Dia adalah masterpiece dari pemberontak sejati. Dia juga gagal dalam urusan percintaannya. Kami memang dua bersaudara yang menyedihkan.

Dan nyatanya menemukan orang yang tepat untukku bukan perkara mudah. Sampai hari ini aku masih meyakini aku memiliki orientasi seksual yang menyimpang. Begitulah adanya.

Aku pecinta sesamaku. Aku pernah mencintai sahabat kecilku yang sekarang entah dimana rimbanya. Ini tak mudah untukku. Berusaha melupakannya sama susahnya dengan mengingat wajah orang yang tak pernah kita lihat.

Saat usiaku sembilan belas, aku sadar aku mencitai sahabatku, tapi sayangnya, sebelum aku sempat mengungkapkan perasaanku, dia sudah menghilang lebih dulu. Jangan kira kau tak pernah mencoba mencarinya. Dengan koneksi keluargaku, aku mencari jejaknya, tapi seolah menghilang ditelan bumi, sampai hari ini aku belum bisa menemukannya.

Aku hancur, antara ditinggalkan sahabat yang kucintai dan kekecewaanku pada diriku yang menyimpang, aku jijik pada diriku sendiri.

Karena setiap waktu selama empat tahun terakhir kugunakan untuk merusak diriku. Kalau saja tak ada kakak atau nenekku, mungkin sekarang aku sudah kehilangan kewarasanku dan yang lebih buruk mati dijalanan karena percobaan bunuh diriku.

Tapi, sekarang aku sadar. Itu tak menyelesaikan masalah. Mau tak mau aku harus keluar dari keterpurukanku. Bangkit kembali, demi harga diriku sebagai lelaki dan demi nama Namikaze yang kusandang.

.

Kyuubi nyaris meremukkan gelas yang ia pegang. Naruto yang duduk tenang menyantap makanannya menatap Kyuubi dengan pandangan mencela. Naruto yang biasanya membuat ulah kini sepertinya mulai bertobat. Keduanya tengah makan malam di restoran.

"Akhirnya aku mengerti kenapa dia tidak bisa disentuh." Aura tidak mengenakkan terasa disekeliling Kyuubi. "Nara Shikaku. Tentu saja, bagaimana aku tidak terpikir sampai sana, pantas saja nama perempuan itu terdengar sangat familier."

"Jadi, kau mau apa?"

"Apa lagi memangnya? Bertemu Nara Shikaku tentu saja. Untuk bisa menyentuh wanita itu kau harus menyingkirkan pelindungnya dulu bukan?"

Naruto menyuap makanannya dengan santai. "Mereka cuma memakai nama Yoshino, sebenarnya yang mengelola okiya itu keluarga Yamanaka."

"Yamanaka?"

Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "kau sudah tau?"

Kyuubi menggeleng, kemudian mengisyaratkan kepada Naruto untuk melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Dengan memakai nama istri yakuza sekelas Paman Shikaku mereka akan terlindungi. Sementara Bibi Yoshino sendiri sekarang ada di Perancis, mengurusi brand fashionnya."

"Shikamaru yang bilang?"

Naruto mengangguk, "Nara mau membantu Yamanaka karena Shikamaru itu tunangan putri pemilik okiya. Belum di umumkan, berita ini hanya tersebar diantara anggota keluarga. Beruntung Shikamaru masih mau memberitahuku."

"Aku yakin informasi ini sudah sampai ke telinga kakek mesum itu." Kyuubi mendengus. "Aku sudah mengurus jadwal pertemuanku dengan Nara Shikaku, dia ada di Kyoto. Aku langsung berangkat begitu kita kembali ke Tokyo. Jadi kau jangan berulah selama aku pergi."

"Kau pikir aku anak kecil? Yang benar saja."

"Oya, soal proposal yang kau tolak dari Uchiha, sekarang proyek itu disetujui keluarga Hyuuga."

"Baguslah, mereka tidak akan menggangguku lagi."

Kyuubi mendengus, "proyek itu lumayan untuk menaikkan pamor perusahaan. Kau harus bekerja lebih keras agar keluarga kita tetap diatas Uchiha."

Naruto menyudahi acara makannya, "aku tidak tertarik soal keluarga mana yang lebih berkuasa. Tapi, jika itu bisa membuat Uchiha tidak menyentuhku, aku akan melakukannya dengan senang hati. Dan kalau kau mau tahu, aku sudah dapat penggantinya."

Kyuubi mengangkat sebelah alisnya, sambil menyumpit makanannya. "Apa itu? Aku tidak dengar apa-apa dari Kakashi ataupun Sai."

Naruto berpikir sebentar, "aku memang meminta Kakashi merahasiakannya, aku baru akan membicarakannya dengan kakek. Setelah menolak tawaran Uchiha, kupikir ada baiknya jika aku mendapat penggantinya."

"Yah, lakukan sesukamu." Kyuubi menyudahi acara makannya, tidak bisa disebut makan karena makanan Kyuubi masih utuh, pemuda itu kemudian beranjak. "Aku ada urusan."

Naruto mengangguk acuh. Pemuda berambut pirang itu pun beranjak dan meninggalkan beberapa lembar uang dimeja. Keluar dari pintu udara dingin yang menyambut. Ia berjalan pelan menyusuri jalan kecil yang mengantarkannya pulang.

.

Tak sengaja, Naruto melihat gadis merah muda itu tengah duduk bersama seorang lelaki asing di bangku taman. Mengamati seseorang dari kejauhan seperti ini bukanlah hal yang akan dilakukan seorang Namikaze.

Tapi selalu ada yang pertama untuk setiap hal. Naruto yang kelewat penasaran pada gadis itu tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tetap tinggal di balik pohon sakura disisi lain taman itu.

Ia bisa melihat dengan jelas raut wajah Sakura yang tak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya, antara bahagia, rindu, dan kesedihan. Naruto tak bisa mengenali lawan bicara Sakura, tapi entah kenapa, dalam hati Naruto merasa tidak suka atas kedekatan mereka.

Pemuda itu menyandarkan tubuhnya ke batang pohon. Dinginnya malam sama sekali tak bisa mengusiknya. Pandangannya tertuju pada Sakura.

Pemuda itu jadi teringat dengan pembicaraannya dengan Shikamaru. Mungkin sekarang ia akan mulai berhati-hati saat mendekati Sakura. Karena jika sampai Shikamaru membelanya, pastinya gadis itu bukanlah gadis biasa.

Ia mengamati tiap mimik wajahnya. Gerak bibirnya saat bicara. Senyum gadis itu, ia berani bersumpah, baru sekali ini ia lihat dan sanggup membuatnya terdiam.

Ia akan memastikan jika ia tidak akan menyakiti Sakura, sengaja ataupun tidak.

Karena ia ingin senyum itu selalu terlukis dibibir Sakura.

.

Pagi itu terasa normal untuk Naruto. Berkas pekerjaan yang menumpuk menemani sarapan paginya. Pekerjaannya memang tidak bisa ditinggalkan terlalu lama karena banyak orang yang kehidupannya bergantung pada perusahaan.

Pemuda pirang itu masih duduk anteng, sampai tiba-tiba Kyuubi turun dari kamarnya membawa satu kardus besar berisi dokumen kasus untuk sidangnya seminggu lagi.

"Aku ingin ke Kyoto. Kita kembali besok."

Naruto menatap kesal kakaknya. Ia sungguh benci kebiasaan kakaknya yang suka membuat rencana tiba-tiba tanpa bertanya terlebih dulu.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba? Kau masih bisa menemuinya sekembalinya kita sesuai jadwal, 'kan?" Dia masih berusaha untuk tenang, meski dalam hati ia sangat kesal.

"Terlalu lama. Aku ingin masalah ini segera selesai. Kau pikir aku punya banyak waktu luang?" Kyuubi mengacungkan jadwal sidangnya yang sepertinya baru saja dikirim oleh Yugao. Lelaki itu kemudian membongkar kardus itu, mengeluarkan dokumen-dokumen tebal yang sudah dijilid.

Naruto mendengus, matanya kembali terfokus pada grafik pemasukan perusahaan di layar laptopnya. "Kalau begitu, tinggalkan saja wanita itu. Kau tak akan rugi mengabaikan wanita yang pernah meninggalkanmu." Ucap Naruto tidak peduli.

"BRAK."

Jilidan berkas bahan kasus yang ditangani Kyuubi yang tebalnya enam ratus halaman menghantam kepala Naruto. Pemuda pirang itu merasa pusing seketika.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Justru aku yang ingin tanya padamu, omong kosong macam apa yang kau ucapkan?"

Naruto mendengus. "Aku tidak ingin kembali."

Seringai licik Kyuubi muncul. "Sebegitu cintakah kau pada gadis merah muda itu, hei, adik?"

"Jangan bercanda. Aku hanya tidak ingin kembali ketempat penuh kenangan buruk itu dengan cepat. Lagipula kenapa kau begitu terburu-buru? Shika bilang, Paman Shikakau tidak akan meninggalkan Kyoto dalam waktu dekat. Lagipula, kasus-kasus yang kau tangani tidak akan mengganggu urusanmu dengan wanita Sabaku itu."

Kyuubi, membaca berkas-berkas miliknya sambil menyesuaikannya dengan jadwal. "Kalau aku lebih cepat, akan ada jaminan, dia tidak akan terluka lebih dalam"

"…"

"…"

"Apa kau yakin, sakit hatinya masih bisa disembuhkan?"

Hening menyelimuti keduanya. Kyuubi bungkam. Pemuda itu tak yakin bagaimana keadaan Temari saat ini, karena disetiap pertemuannya wanita itu memperlakukan dan bicara pada Kyuubi selayaknya tamu biasa. Kyuubi bahkan yakin, jika Temari tak lagi memandangnya seperti dulu. Kala mereka masih menjalin hubungan.

Dan semua itu berujung pada satu hal, Temari tak lagi mencintai Kyuubi.

Suara pintu geser memecah keheningan, Sai muncul dari balik pintu dengan senyumnya yang biasa. Tapi, satu hal pasti yang diketahui dua bersaudara Namikaze, kemunculan Himura Sai dipagi hari bukan pertanda baik.

"Ada berita dari Perancis," Sai memberi jeda. "Minato-sama akan berangkat ke Jepang besok pagi."

Baik Naruto maupun Kyuubi langsung menghentikan pekerjaan mereka.

Senyum Sai terasa semakin menyakiti hati. "Jangan terkejut dulu, Kushina-sama juga dijadwalkan kembali ke Jepang nanti sore."

"Meraka kesini dalam misi memperkenalkan calon isrimu, Naruto."

Petir di pagi hari yang cerah.

.

Himura Sai namanya. Pemuda berusia 28 tahun dengan senyum yang selalu menghiasi wajahnya. Tidak peduli bagaimanapun keadaannya, kau akan menjumpainya dengan ekspresi itu.

Sebelum bekerja dengan Namikaze Kyuubi, dia seorang freelancer yang kerjanya menyusup ke sebuah perusahaan ternama ataupun membunuh orang. Dan Namikaze Kyuubi pernah menjadi targetnya.

Sayangnya, Namikaze tidak akan semudah itu ditakhlukkan. Kyuubi punya naluri yang lebih tajam dari hewan buas manapun. Kala itu ia berusia 18 tahun ketika Sai menargetkan dirinya. Tapi, Kyuubi tahu, jika anak yang tiba-tiba muncul di kantornya pagi itu bukanlah seorang klien.

Cerita klise bergulir, Kyuubi yang seorang Namikaze punya lebih banyak pengawal daripada yang diketaui orang luar. Kala itu dia adalah pewaris utama keluarga Namikaze yang termasyur. Adiknya saat itu masih SMP, tidak tertarik dengan bisnis keluarga.

Di usianya yang baru 18, ia sudah menjadi pengacara, lulusan Cambrige. Bahkan Naruto yang seumur hidupnya dihabiskan bersama kakaknya masih tidak bisa membaca jalan pikiran sulung Namikaze.

Kyuubi yang entah bagaimana bisa tahu jika Sai mendapat pekerjaan membunuhnya justru berhasil memojokkan pemuda itu dan berakhir dengan tawaran untuk bekerja padanya. Karena menurut Kyuubi, bakat pemuda itu tidak boleh disia-siakan dengan menjadi pekerja lepas.

Pendek kata, Sai setuju. Selain dia punya majikan yang jelas, nominal gaji yang ditawarkan Kyuubi pun tidak main-main dan lagi Kyuubi menawarkan pemuda itu untuk menjadi bagian dari keluarganya. Karena hal itulah, kesetiaan Sai tidak bisa dibeli.

Tapi, Sai tetaplah Sai. Pemuda yang bicaranya blak-blakan tanpa disaring terlebih dulu.

"Kita kembali, sekarang."

Naruto mengernyit tidak setuju. "Kenapa? Bukan masalah besar mereka mau melakukan perjodohan. Selama aku tidak setuju, semua akan berakhir."

Kyuubi menghela nafas. Duduk disebelah Naruto yang masih sibuk bekerja. "Bukan itu masalahnya. Dulu aku juga berpikir demikian, apalagi aku sudah bertunangan dengan Temari, kukira mereka akan menyerah, tapi nyatanya akulah yang dipaksa menyerah."

Naruto menghela nafas. Kemudian meletakkan laptopnya. Pemuda itu terdiam beberapa saat, tampak berpikir keras.

Tiba-tiba Naruto bangkit, mengambil mantelnya yang tergantung didepkat pintu. "Tunda kepulangan kita sampai siang ini,"

Kyuubi yang memahami maksud dibalik kalimat Naruto mengangguk saja dan membiarkan adiknya pergi.

Mungkin kata-kata Kyuubi diawal tidak terlalu salah, mungkin saat ini Naruto belum mencintai gadis itu, tapi siapa tahu apa yang akan terjadi di masa yang akan datang?

.

Naruto kadang tidak mengerti jalan pikiran kakaknya yang menurutnya merepotkan Kakaknya terlalu idealis untuk ukurannya.

Naruto bukan orang yang mau bersusah payah mendapatkan sesuatu jika ada jalan lain yang lebih praktis dan keberhasilannya terjamin. Dia bukan orang munafik yang berpura-pura tidak butuh harta dan kedudukan keluarganya.

Pemuda itu menyulut rokok yang terjepit diantara bibirnya. Ia tengah menunggu seseorang, perempuan yang akhir-akhir ini sering melakukan kontak dengannya, Sakura.

Naruto tidak begitu paham kenapa ia bisa terjebak dalam rasa penasaran pada gadis itu. Mungkin karena ia yang dulu dengan mudah membuang orang tua yang telah meninggalkannya. Sementara Sakura terus bertahan meski mendapat perlakuan kasar dari ayahnya. Ia tidak mengerti, ia tidak bisa mengerti alasan dibalik tindakan Sakura maupun Kyuubi yang mati-matian membela orang yang bahkan sudah mencampakkan mereka.

Sakura muncul dari persimpangan jalan, gadis itu bisa langsung mengenali Naruto yang memang terlihat sangat kontras dengan suasana Sapporo.

Sakura muncul dengan keadaan yang jauh lebih baik daripada saat terakhir Naruto melihatnya. Meski memar di pipinya belum sepenuhnya menghilang. "Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

Naruto menghembuskan asap rokok keudara sebelum mematikan benda itu. Menjatuhkannya kemudian menginjaknya.

"Mengenai apa yang kulihat tempo hari dan mengenai alasan sebenarnya kau membutuhkan uang."

Haruno Sakura nampak tidak senang. Ekspresi wajah gadis itu tampak mengeras. "Kenapa kau ingin tau? Apa karena kau telah meminjamkan uangmu padaku?"

Naruto tersenyum miring, tapi disaat bersamaan wajah pemuda itu menampakkan kepedihan. "Aku hanya ingin tahu apakah dulu aku telah melakukan kesalahan atau tidak."

"Masalahku tidak ada hubungannya denganmu."

"Kuakui aku hanya orang luar, tapi aku merasa akan menemukan jawaban apakah kebencianku ini beralasan atau tidak. Lagi pula aku penasaran apa hubunganmu dengan Nara."

Sakura terkejut, tentu saja.

Naruto menatap langsung mata Sakura, "kenapa kau masih bertahan padahal ayahmu memukulmu? Kenapa kau masih bersama ayahmu meski dia melukaimu? Kenapa kau masih tinggal meski dia sudah membuangmu?"

Haruno Sakura menunduk, menyembunyikan ekspresi wajahnya dari tatapan tajam Naruto.

"Bukan ayahku."

"Jangan berani berbohong padaku."

"Aku tidak bohong."

"Lalu siapa yang melakukannya?"

Sakura terdiam. Tidak menjawab maupun mengangkat wajahnya.

"Kau punya kesempatan untuk menyelamatkan diri. Kau bisa meninggalkan orang yang melukaimu itu."

"Memang apa salahnya jika aku tinggal?" Ucapan Sakura memotong kata-kata Naruto. Gadis itu masih belum mengangkat kepalanya. "Katakan dimana letak kesalahanku karena ingin tinggal dengan orang tuaku? Kenapa aku harus pergi meninggalkan keluargaku?"

"Dia melukaimu, Sakura. Lelaki itu bahkan pernah nyaris membunuhmu."

Sakura menatap Naruto, mata gadis itu nampak terluka, tapi disana juga tampak keyakinan. "Tapi dia tetap ayahku, Naruto." Senyum sedih terlukis dibibir gadis itu. Naruto tertegun mendengarnya. "Meski sekarang Tou-sama berubah, tapi dulu dia pernah menyayangiku."

Naruto masih belum bisa menerimanya, "orang dewasa memang selalu begitu, dia menginggalkan kita ketika sudah bosan. Tidak ada salahnya jika kau sekarang meninggalkannya."

Sakura maju mendekati Naruto, jaraknya kini kurang dari satu meter. "Tapi aku tidak ingin kehilangan orang yang bisa aku sebut ayah. Aku menyayangi ayahku, seperti ayah dulu menyayangiku. Aku masih berharap, ayah kembali seperti dulu."

Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya. Menahan kekesalannya.

"Aku akan tetap memilih ayahku dan menderita daripada harus meninggalkannya dan bisa bahagia. Karena kenyataannya, aku tak akan bisa bahagia tanpa ayah."

Pemuda Namikaze itu menarik sebatang rokok lagi, kemudian menyulutnya, menghisapnya dalam dan menghembuskan asapnya keudara. "Apa kau pernah merasa bahwa dunia ini tidak adil, Sakura? Merasa orang tuamu tidak sebaik orang tua anak lain?"

Senyum sedih milik Sakura kembali, "bohong jika aku bilang tidak pernah."

Naruto menghisap rokoknya dan Sakura masih belum bergerak dari posisinya.

"Mungkin dunia tidak adil, Naruto. Tapi ketidak adilan itu tidak bisa menghalangiku untuk merasakan kebahagiaan." Senyum Sakura tergantikan senyum lembut yang bisa membuat Naruto tertegun, "berbahagialah, jangan terlalu terpaku dengan luka masa lalumu dan meski sulit menerima kekejaman dunia ini."

Sakura hendak beranjak, namun suara Naruto menghentikannya.

"Aku tak hanya ditinggalkan oleh orang tuaku, tapi sahabatku pun pergi, meninggalkanku seolah aku tak punya harga. Dicampakkan begitu saja."

Sakura mendengarkan, kali ini menatap Naruto yang tampak begitu rapuh.

"Mungkin aku memang tidak berharga untuk diperjuangkan."

Sakura menghela nafas. "Tiap orang berharga, Naruto. Kehadiran tiap manusia di dunia ini punya makna bagi orang-orang disekitar mereka. Jangan cuma melihat mereka yang meningglkanmu, lihatlah juga mereka yang masih setia disisimu."

"Dan jika kau memang ingin lepas dari masa lalu menyakitkan itu, maka maafkan mereka yang meninggalkanmu, maafkan juga dirimu sendiri. Dengan begitu, apapun yang terjadi di masa depan, kau akan tetap baik-baik saja."

Sakura berbalik. Hendak beranjak pergi karena gadis itu merasa percakapan mereka sudah menyentuh titik akhir.

"Sakura..."

"Hm..."

"Terima kasih."

"..."

"Terima kasih karena membuatku bisa melihat kebahagiaan yang tersisa untukku. Kebahagiaan yang seharusnya bisa kurasakan sejak lama." Rokok Naruto sudah teronggok diatas tanah, terlupakan.

Sakura berbalik dan tersenyum manis. "Aku tahu kau pasti bisa berbahagia lagi, karena kau orang yang baik, Naruto_-san_."

Naruto menatap langit mendung Sapporo, dinginnya udara mulai terasa. "Dan mungkin kau bisa membuka jalanku untuk melepaskan orang itu."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Hari ini aku kembali ke Tokyo dan aku berharap, ini bukanlah percakapan terakhir kita."

Sakura melangkah mendekati Naruto. Meraih lengan pemuda itu dan menyerahkan kalung berbandul kristal. "Jaminan hutangku." Senyum Sakura belum memudar. "Aku harap kau tidak membuangnya."

"Kau tahu aku tidak membutuhkannya."

Sakura mundur beberapa langkah. "Anggap saja ini tiket untuk pembicaraan kita selanjutnya." Sakura kali ini benar-benar beranjak pergi. Meninggalkan Naruto yang masih berdiri mengamati kalung berliontin kristal titipan Sakura.

Naruto tersenyum. Dadanya yang biasanya terasa dingin kini mulai menghangat. Hangat berkat kehadiran Sakura.

.

**TBC**

.

Chapter terpanjang yang saya tulis karena saya bingung mau motong dimana. Maaf kalau kepanjangan.

Sebenarnya cerita ini adalah multichap pertama yang saya garap paling serius, meski kadang alurnya bikin bingung. Intinya saya masih belajar, kritik dan saran saya terima dengan tangan terbuka.

Sign,

UM


	8. Chapter 8

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto Warning: AU. OOC. Typo. Gaje. Sedikit Shonen ai demi kelancaran cerita.

**Yesterday and Tomorrow**** © UchihaMaya**

.

.

.

.

Naruto turun dari Range Rovernya kemudian melangkah menghampiri kepala pelayan yang sudah menunggunya.

"Nenek dimana?"

"Beliau ada diruang kerjanya. Perlu saya antar, Tuan Muda?"

Naruto menggeleng. "Tidak perlu, aku bisa sendiri." Naruto berlalu kedalam manor dan segera menuju kelantai dua dimana ruang kerja neneknya berada. Sekembalinya dari Hokkaido ia belum sempat menemui neneknya maupun singgah ke rumah utama. Ia terlalu sibuk mengurus tumpukan pekerjaannya di kantor.

Ia mengetuk pintunya pelan, ia masuk setelah mendapat izin dari sang empunya ruang.

"Kukira kau sudah melupakanku, _gaki._" Tsunade menatap cucunya yang melenggang dan duduk di sofa ruangannya. "kukira kau akan melarikan diri seperti dulu."

"Aku datang karena aku menghormatimu, Nek."

"Sejak kapan kata-katamu jadi manis begitu?"

"Berterima kasihlah pada seseorang." Naruto melemaskan otot-ototnya yang kaku setelah bekerja seharian. Ia bahkan belum sempat beristirahat sekembalinya ia dari Hokkaido, tubuhnya terasa rontok.

"Kau belum merapikan dirimu?"

Naruto menyandarkan tubuhnya disofa dan memejamkan matanya. "Rapi atau tidak, tak akan berpengaruh pada ketampananku."

Tsunade menatap cucunya dengan pandangan mencela. Tapi, ia sadar Naruto tampak berbeda.

"Kau terlihat lebih baik dari pada dua minggu yang lalu."

Naruto mengabaikannya dan menyamankan dirinya di sofa. " Oya, _Nii-san_ mungkin akan terlambat. Sidangnya memakan waktu lebih lama dari perkiraan."

Tsunade menghela nafas. "Itu bukan bagian dari rencana kalian bukan?"

"Nenek bisa memeriksanya sendiri. Aku leleh, izinkan aku tidur disini sebentar."

"Tidurlah dikamarmu."

Naruto bergumam, "meski aku datang, bukan berarti menemui mereka adalah hal yang mudah. Dan kurasa hanya di ruangan ini mereka tidak akan menggangguku."

Tsunade mendiamkannya. Ia sadar, ada yang berubah dengan cucunya hari ini. Pemuda itu tampak lebih tenang, lebih hidup, dan lebih menerima keadaannya.

Meski ia tampak lelah karena pekerjaannya, tapi ada sesuatu yang membuat pemuda itu tampak cerah. Mungkin rencana Kyuubi membawa adiknya ke Hokkaido membuahkan hal yang baik.

Tsunade beranjak dari kursi kerjanya. "Kushina akan datang sebentar lagi, sementara Minato akan bergabung saat makan malam nanti."

"Aku tahu," gumam Naruto, ia masih memejamkan mata.

"Aku akan memanggilmu saat makan malam siap. Istirahatlah."

Tsunade berlalu, menutup pintu pelan.

Naruto membuka matanya, ia berganti posisi menjadi berbaring telentang disofa panjang. Mata _sapphire_nya menatap langit-langit ruangan, menerawang.

Ingatannya terbang kebeberapa hari yang lalu saat ia berbicara pada Sakura. Mungkin benar jika kedua orang tuanya berpisah. Meninggalkan ia dan kakaknya dengan luka batin yang tak bisa hilang. Tapi, setidaknya keduanya masih berada di dunia yang sama dengannya. Orang tua tetap menjadi orang tua, meski keduanya memutuskan berpisah, tapi tetap saja, kenyataan bahwa merekalah yang membawa mereka kekehidupan ini tak dapat disangkal.

Mungkin, ia harus mencoba memaafkan orang tuanya, atas luka yang mereka torehkan, atas kekecewaan yang ia rasakan, dan sebagai ungkapan terima kasih atas hidup yang telah mereka berikan padanya. Ia tak bisa terus-menerus menjadi anak yang seolah menghianati orang tuanya.

Naruto memejamkan matanya kembali. Ia ingin beristirahat sebentar, sambil mempersiapkan diri untuk menghadapi hal terberat dalam hidupnya.

.

Kyuubi memarkirkan mobilnya, setelahnya ia tak langsung keluar. Ia menghela nafas. Sidangnya tadi cukup menguras tenaga dan pikirannya. Ia tidak tahu ia bisa cukup tenang menghadapi orang tuanya atau tidak.

Perlahan ia turun, merapikan setelan jasnya yang sebenarnya sudah sempurna. Seorang pelayan menyambutnya dipintu depan.

"Semua sudah menunggu, Kyuubi-_sama_."

"Naruto sudah datang?"

"Beliau sudah disini sejak jam 5 tadi. Mari."

Kyuubi mengikuti langkah pelayan itu. Mereka langsung menuju ke ruang makan. Disana sudah duduk dengan posisi Jiraiya di ujung meja, di kanannya ada Tsunade, disamping Tsunade ada Naruto, berhadapan dengan Tsunade ada Minato, dan disamping Minato ada Kushina.

Kyuubi bergabung dan duduk diujung meja yang lain. "Maaf aku terlambat, siding hari ini memakan waktu lebih lama."

Jiraiya mengangguk mengerti. "Baik, karena semua sudah berkumpul, bagaimana kalau kita mulai makan."

Mereka makan dalam keheningan. Kyuubi tahu, adiknya makan hanya sebatas formalitas dan sopan santun dihadapan kakek dan neneknya. Atmosfer yang tercipta pun terasa semakin berat saat hidangan penutup selesai disantap.

"Jadi, apa yang membawa kalian berdua kembali ke Jepang?" Jiraiya membuka pembicaraan, basa-basi menurut Naruto, karena ia yakin kakeknya sudah tahu maksud kedatangan orang tuanya bahkan sebelum orangnya tiba di Jepang.

Minato menatap kedua putranya. "Ada beberapa hal yang ingin kulakukan disini," jawabnya. "Dan aku juga ingin memperkenalkan seseorang pada Naruto."

Naruto yang sedari tadi menunduk kini mengangkat kepalannya dan menatap langsung pada Minato. Pemuda itu tidak terkejut, tentu saja, terima kasih pada Sai yang terlalu piawai mengorek informasi.

"Apa maksudnya Minato?" Tanya Tsunade.

Kushina menyela, "kami mendengar tentang tindakan Naruto yang sama sekali tidak dewasa beberapa tahun terakhir. Jadi, kami pikir akan lebih baik jika dia memiliki seorang pendamping, dengan begitu dia bisa berpikir jauh lebih dewasa."

Tsunade menghela nafas. Ia menatap keduanya yang masih bungkam. Tsunade tentu tahu pasti apa yang dipikirkan cucunya, ia menatap dua orang dewasa didepannya. "Aku tidak ingin kalian mengambil keputusan sepihak."

"Kami sudah memikirkannya masak-masak, dan kurasa ini hal terbaik ya-"

"-aku tidak bisa menerimanya." Ucap Naruto. Ia tidak mengeluarkan nada emosinal ataupun yang menggambarkan apa yang ia rasakan. Suaranya tenang dan terkendali. Terlalu tenang, sampai membuat Tsunade dan Kyuubi takut.

"Naruto, jangan menyela ayahmu." Ucap Kushina tajam.

Pemuda yang memiliki wajah identik dengan sang ayah itu berujar dengan tenang, sesuatu yang tak pernah ia lakukan 15 tahun belakangan, "Maaf, jika aku lancang, tapi aku tidak ingin kalian mencampuri urusan pribadiku. Dan aku juga minta maaf, jika selama ini aku bertindak bodoh dan membuat kalian khawatir."

Kyuubi dan Tsunade tentu terkejut mendengar penuturan anak itu. Kata maaf adalah kata yang tak pernah Naruto ucapkan pada Minato maupun Kushina setelah keduanya bercerai.

"Ayah dan Ibu sudah memutuskan, Naruto. Dia gadis yang baik."

Naruto beralih menatap kakek dan neneknya. "Kakek, Nenek, kukira aku tidak bisa meneruskan pembicaraan ini, aku permisi dahulu." Naruto berdiri dari kursinya.

"Tunggu dulu, Naruto, kau tidak bisa mengabaikan kami begitu saja, sudah cukup ulah yang kau perbuat selama ini."

Naruto tak menjawab, pemuda itu meninggalkan ruangan menuju ruang depan, beranjak pulang ke_ penthouse_nya

Kyuubi tersenyum kecil. "Sayangnya, Naruto bisa mengabaikan kalian. Dia mungkin membuat banyak masalah, tapi kami yang ada disini, yang menjaga dan merawatnya, tidak akan mengambil jalan keluar seperti itu. Ini hidupnya, dia sudah bisa memutuskan hidup seperti apa yang ia inginkan."

"Dia pewarisku." Ucap Minato.

"Dia tidak menginginkan perusahaanmu, sama halnya denganku." Kyuubi menatap sendu, "kami hanya ingin hidup normal. Karena itu, kalian kuminta jangan mencampuri hidup kami lagi. Dan jangan pernah mencoba melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang kalian lakukan padaku dimasa lalu." Setelah Kyuubi mengucapkan hal itu, ia beranjak, tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

"Anak itu." Desis Minato marah.

Tsunade menatap kepergian cucunya dalam diam. "Mereka punya banyak hal untuk dikhawatirkan, kalian tidak perlu menambahnya." Ucap Tsunade. Wanita yang masih tampak cantik diusia senjanya itu mulai berujar, menunjukkan kekuasaannya. "Perusahaan disini membutuhkan Naruto, jangan mencoba menjatuhkan bocah itu lagi. Sementara Kyuubi, dia sudah bisa memilih sendiri hidup yang ingin dia jalani."

"_Kaa-san_, izinkan kami mencoba, setidaknya biarkan Naruto bertemu dengan gadis pilihan kami."

Tsunade berdiri, "aku akan sangat marah jika hal itu melukai cucuku lebih dari ini." Tsunade pun beranjak.

Jiraiya yang dari tadi diam, membuka suara. "Ibumu terlalu menyayangi cucunya. Dan kuharap kalian tidak mengulang kesalahan yang sama karena keegoisan kalian."

.

Kyuubi keluar dari manor. Ia mendapati Naruto yang masih berdiri bersandar pada mobilnya.

"Kukira kau langsung pulang?" Tanya Kyuubi.

Naruto diam beberapa saat, "aku khawatir kau akan membuat kekacauan yang tidak perlu."

Kyuubi mendengus, "kau pikir aku masih bocah labil yang suka mengamuk seperti dulu?"

"_Long habit die hard, right?"_

"Kelihatannya kau juga berubah banyak, Naruto, kau lebih terkendali."

Naruto tersenyum, "mungkin, aku memang harus berterima kasih untuk liburan ke Hokkaido." Pemuda itu kemudian memasuki mobilnya, "mau makan bersama dulu?"

Kyuubi beranjak dari mobilnya, ia mendekati mobil adiknya dan masuk, "yah, aku kelaparan. Yugao tidak memberiku istirahat tadi."

"Kata-katamu terdengar ambigu, Nii-san. Kau ingin makan apa?"

Kyuubi terdiam sebentar. "Aku ingin makan katsudon."

Naruto mulai menjalankan mobilnya. "Tidak biasa, tapi, baiklah"

Keduanya terdiam beberapa saat. "Ne, Naruto, kau tidak terganggu dengan apa yang direncanakan kedua orang itu?"

Naruto menyetir dengan santainya, pandangannya masih fokus kejalan raya. "Bohong jika itu tidak menggangguku. Tapi, setidaknya kita sudah tau apa rencana mereka."

Kyuubi menghela nafas, "aku tidak tahu, mungkin mengacaukan hidup kita adalah obsesi mereka."

Naruto tersenyum. "Aku tidak membenci mereka, Kyuu, tidak lagi. Tindakan mereka bisa kupahami, mereka punya alasan. Berbeda denganmu dulu." Gumam Naruto pelan.

Kyuubi cukup terkejut mendengarnya.

"Tapi, aku juga belum bisa memaafkan mereka. Hanya saja sekarang aku sadar, membenci atau mendendam pada mereka tidak menguntungkanku. Aku hanya ingin hidupku berjalan dengan baik, tanpa ada kebencian lagi, aku hanya ingin bahagia."

"Sakura, nama gadis yang kau kenal di Sapporo. Aku tidak tahu mantra apa yang ia ucapkan hingga kau berubah sedemikian banyak."

Namikaze bungsu tertawa, "entah, aku juga tidak tahu, mungkin aku bisa mengajaknya kemari saat ayah dan ibu memperkenalkan seseorang itu." Cengiran licik terbit di bibir Naruto.

.

"Kakashi, kosongkan jadwalku malam ini, aku ingin bertemu kakek dan mendiskusikan sesuatu."

Kakashi yang tengah merapikan berkas-berkas di meja Naruto hanya mengangguk singkat.

"Kemudian selidiki siapa gadis yang dibawa ayah dan ibu kemari." Naruto mengangkat tas berisi laptopnya kemudian beranjak keluar ruangan.

"Kau bisa megandalkanku, Naruto."

Pemuda berambut pirang itu mengangguk pelan sebelum berjalan keluar dari kantor. Rencananya siang ini ia akan makan bersama dengan Kyuubi. Katanya ada sesuatu yang mendesak yang perlu ia diskusikan.

Naruto menghela nafas lelah, memasuki mobil hitamnya dan membawanya menuju salah satu restoran perancis dipinggir kota.

Ketika ia maemasuki restoran itu ia langsung bisa mengenali sosok kakaknya yang duduk di meja paling pojok. Didepannya sudah terhidang makanan pembuka dan orangnya sendiri tengah menyibukkan diri menggoyangkan gelas berkaki tinggi berisi cairan kemerahan yang sangat familier dimata Naruto.

Pemuda itu cukup terkejut dan menghampiri kakaknya dengan langkah tergesa. Naruto mengambil gelas yang sudah menyentuh bibir kakaknya dengan cepat, menghirup aromanya dan seketika ia tahu ada yang tidak beres dengan kakaknya.

"Kau minum?"

"Apa salahnya jika aku minum?" Kyuubi menatap Naruto marah.

Naruto duduk disamping Kyuubi, meletakkan gelas itu diatas meja. "Pasti sesuatu yang sangat hebat sampai-sampai kau pesan wine. Tapi untuk ukuran orang yang tidak pernah minum alkohol, seleramu boleh juga." Kini ganti Naruto yang menghirup aroma wine tersebut kemudian menyesapnya perlahan.

Kyuubi menghela nafas, "aku cuma ingin mencoba."

Naruto malah tergelak, "Jangan mencoba sesuatu yang bisa membunuhmu, Kyuu. Kukira kau cukup cerdas untuk tidak mencoba." Pemuda itu menenggak minumannya dengan cepat. "Jadi bisa jelaskan padaku, apa yang terjadi sampai kau stress begini?"

Sulung Namikaze menghela nafas panjang dan meneguk air putih yang tersedia diatas meja dengan rakus. _"I just feel that I can't save Temari and can't reach her anymore."_

Sedikit banyak Naruto sudah mendengar apa yang terjadi dari Kakashi, rahasia tidak akan bisa bertahan lama di antara mereka.

"Aku bisa membantumu dengan koneksiku. Menyeret dua keluarga, _I mean_ Nara dan Yamanaka, dalam pertemuan resmi untuk mendiskusikan keinginanmu. Kurasa kita bisa mendapatkan Temari dengan sedikit menyalah gunakan nama Namikaze yang kita sandang."

Kyuubi mendengus. "Kau kira aku tidak bisa mendapatkannya dengan usahaku sendiri?"

Naruto mengangkat bahu kemudian memesan makanannya, ia tak punya banyak waktu untuk bersantai. "_I just give you a simple way to fix your problems_. Lagi pula kau perlu cara yang lebih cepat jika tidak ingin wanita itu semakin hancur."

"Biarkan aku mengusahakannya sendiri sekali lagi, jika aku gagal, aku akan mengambil jalan pintas."

Naruto menyunggingkan senyum sinis setengah menyindirnya, "pilihan bijak."

.

Tsunade menatap anak dan menantunya yang tengah memperkenalkan seorang gadis yang cukup familier dimata Tsunade.

Setelah mereka pamit, Tsunade sempat menahan putra tunggalnya, ia menatap tajam Minato.

"Aku tidak bisa menyetujui rencana kalian. Ingatlah, dulu aku membiarkanmu untuk memilih sendiri cintamu, membebaskan hatimu untuk mencintai siapapun."

"Tapi setidaknya aku tidak mencintai seorang lelaki, _Kaa-san_."

Penyimpangan orientasi Naruto memang sudah diketahui keluarganya, namun tidak ada seorangpun yang pernah menyinggung hal tersebut dihadapan Naruto.

Tsunade menghela nafas. "Kau tidak tahu apa apa tentang dia, Minato. Kau bahkan gagal memahami putra pertamamu. Karenanya, kedua putramu enggan mengakui keberadaanmu, keberadaan kalian."

Minato menghela nafas. "Aku hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk calon penerusku, _Kaa-san_, tidak lebih."

Tsunade beranjak menuju pintu, "aku tetap tidak mengizinkanmu, Minato."

.

Naruto masuk kedalam onsen pelan-pelan. Kakeknya sudah masuk beberapa menit lebih awal. Mereka memang sering bertemu di pemandian air panas atau restoran tradisional Jepang untuk membicarakan sesuatu, entah bisnis maupun urusan yang sifatnya lebih personal.

"Kudengar dari nenekmu, kau belum membuat ulah setelah kembali dari Hokkaido."

Naruto memejamkan matanya dan bersandar ditepi kolam. "Hn. Kurasa sudah saatnya aku berhenti."

Jiraiya mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Cucunya yang keras kepala, meski dilarang dengan berbagai ancaman tidak pernah mau berhenti dari kegiatan hura-hura dan cenderung membahayakan nyawa, akhirnya sadar dengan sendirinya. Mengejutkan.

"Apa karena ayah dan ibumu ingin menjodohkanmu kau jadi berubah?"

Naruto tidak langsung menjawab, namun beberapa menit berlalu, pemuda berambut pirang itu pun bersuara. "Aku tidak peduli. Selama aku tidak menyetujuinya, perjodohan itu tak akan terlaksana. Lagi pula bukan itu alasanku, Kek."

Jiraiya tertawa. "Nenekmu marah besar." Lelaki yang masih terlihat kuat diusia senjanya itu menatap lekat cucunya, "bagaimana kalau kau kenalkan aku pada gadismu?"

Naruto membuka matanya, "siapa?"

"Seseorang yang kau temui di Sapporo."

Naruto menghela nafas, jelas tahu siapa yang dimaksud kakeknya. Apa sih didunia ini yang tidak diketahui Namikaze Jiraiya. "Dia bukan gadisku."

Jiraiya menyeringai. "Baiklah jika kau belum mau memperkenalkannya. Jadi, bagaimana pekerjaanmu?"

Naruto sedikit menegakkan tubuhnya. "Tidak ada masalah berarti. Pembangunan hotel di Yokohama juga sudah dimulai, minggu depan aku akan melihatnya."

"Tidak biasa kau mau melihat langsung lokasi pembangunan?"

Naruto mengangkat bahu, "aku hanya mau bekerja sebagaimana mestinya. Lagi pula aku juga tidak ingin mengusik Kyuubi."

Kyuubi adalah salah satu pengacara Namikaze Group.

"Kudengar kakakmu berurusan dengan Nara Shikaku. Dia belum menemuiku sejak kembali dari Hokkaido."

Naruto mendengus sebal. "Aku sudah mengusulkan untuk memakai nama Namikaze agar bisa melakukan negosiasi dengan Paman Shikaku dan Yamanaka Inoichi, tapi dia ngotot ingin berusaha dengan caranya sendiri lebih dulu tanpa membawa-bawa nama keluarga."

"Naruto, apa kakakmu benar-benar menganggap perempuan itu berharga?"

"Mungkin. Kyuubi sampai mau repot begitu." Naruto mengangkat bahu, kemudian bangkit. Beranjak dari kolam pemandian itu. "Tapi belum saatnya kita ikut campur, Kakek."

Jiraiya tak menyahut, menatap cucunya yang tengah berdiri di tepi onsen. "Aku pergi dulu,"

"Oya, _gaki, _jika kau mulai tertarik dengan seorang gadis, kuharap kau akan memperjuangkannya seperti kakakmu."

Naruto menoleh sedikit sambil tersenyum miring. "Aku hanya memperjuangkan sesuatu yang pantas untuk diperjuangkan."

.

**TBC**

.

Akhirnya memutuskan buat update. Saya memang suka lama dan inipun setelah galau si Kyuubi mau tak apain. Sepanjang cerita kayaknya dia yang bakal punya kisah paling ngenes. #plaks

Btw, saya memang nggak jago bikin fic romens. Saya tipe yang suka bikin cerita yang karakternya maso.

Moga chapter selanjutnya bisa cepet saya kerjain. Terima kasih untuk yang masih setia baca fic saya.

Sign,

UM


	9. Chapter 9

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto Warning: AU. OOC. Typo. Gaje. Sedikit Shonen ai demi kelancaran cerita. Yesterday and Tomorrow © UchihaMaya

.

.

.

.

"Namikaze_-san_, baru saja Sai_-kun_ meninggalkan dokumen ini." Yugao mengangsurkan amplop coklat besar kepada Kyuubi yang masih sibuk memabaca berkas kasus yang menggunung dimejanya.

"Dia mengatakan sesuatu?"

Yugao membuka jurnalnya, "dia hanya berpesan agar Anda segera menemui Jiraiya_-sama_."

Kuubi mendengus. Membanting jilidan berkas yang sebelumnya ia baca keatas meja kemudian membuka amplop yang diberikan Sai. Isinya hanya beberapa lembar kertas berisi informasi mengenai Gaara, Sabaku Gaara.

Kyuubi melihatnya sekilas sebelum beralih manatap asistennya. "Apa malam ini aku ada _meeting_?"

Yugao mengangguk, "anda dijadwalkan bertemu dengan Maito_-san_, kasus sengketa tanah."

"Jadwalkan ulang. Aku akan bertemu nenek malam ini." Kyuubi memasukkan kembali berkas ditangannya. "Dan kau bisa pulang lebih awal hari ini."

Yugao mengernyit, "Anda yakin?" Tidak salah jika wanita itu ragu, pasalnya Kyuubi bukan orang yang akan melepas pegawainya pulang lebih awal dengan mudah.

Kyuubi mengangguk enteng. "Atau kau lebih suka tinggal di kantor, eh?"

"Saya akan pulang lebih awal."

Kyuubi tampak memikirkan sesuatu, "apa kau pernah dengar soal keluarga Nara?"

"Nara? Keluarga Shikamaru_-san_?"

Kyuubi mengangguk.

"Informasi umum yang saya ketahui, keluarga Nara mengelola peternakan dan bisnis pacuan kuda. Tapi, saya juga pernah mendengar rumor jika mereka adalah keluarga Yakuza."

Kyuubi mendengus, "kau bisa pergi."

"Tapi, jika Anda penasaran dengan keluarga itu, saya mungkin bisa membantu mencari tahu."

Yugao Uzuki, memang kadang mengerjakan pekerjaan tidak resmi untuk bosnya. Dan wanita itu sudah sangat terbiasa.

Kyuubi melambaikan tangannya, "tidak perlu. Aku hanya butuh kau membantuku menyelesaikan tumpukan kasus ini secepatnya."

Yugao mengangguk mengerti, kemudian pamit untuk kembali ke ruangannya.

.

Siang itu Naruto masih santai-santai saja menyantap makan siangnya yang tertunda. Kakashi memberikan jeda waktu yang lumayan untuk beristirahat. Sekotak bentou yang dibeli dari kombini terhidang didepannya dengan segelas air mineral. Ia memang wakil presdir Namikaze corp, tapi bukan berarti ia selalu makan makanan buatan koki kelas atas, kadang Naruto pun jenuh dengan hidangan ala hotel bintang lima dan memilih makanan yang lebih merakyat.

Kedatangan Kyuubi dikantornya bukan hal yang tidak mungkin terjadi. Kakaknya memang sangat sering muncul tiba-tiba. Tapi, berita yang dibawa Kyuubi kali ini jelas di luar nalar pemuda bersurai pirang itu.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto, sambil mengamati kakaknya yang duduk di sofa, berseberangan dengannya.

Kyuubi membuka jasnya dan meletakkannya asal di sandaran sofa. Lelaki itu menyodorkan amplop coklat yang ia bawa.

Naruto meletakkan makan siangnya dan membuka amplop tersebut, membacanya dengan cepat. Pemuda pirang itu mengernyitkan dahinya, "Sabaku Gaara? Mau apa kau dengan bocah itu?"

Kyuubi menatap adiknya dengan pandangan malas-malasannya yang biasa. "Aku ingin mengangkatnya jadi anakku."

Yang diajak bicara jelas terkejut mendengarnya, "kau apa?" Agaknya Naruto pun meragukan pendengarannya.

"Aku ingin mengadopsi Sabaku Gaara."

"Kau sadar dengan apa yang kau katakan?"

Kyuubi mengernyit tak suka, "kenapa aku tidak yakin? Kau kira aku sedang membuat lelucon?"

Naruto meletakkan amplop tersebut diatas meja, kemudian memijit keningnya yang terasa sakit. "Kenapa kau harus mengadopsi bocah itu? Tidak cukupkah kau merepotkan diri dengan berusaha mengeluarkan kakaknya dari _okiya?_"

Kyuubi menghela nafas, _"I just want him and that's all."_

"Itu bukan alasan, Kyuu. Kau tak bisa mengadopsi seseorang dengan alasan kau menginginkannya. Tidak ketika posisimu sebagai sulung Namikaze."

"Lalu alasan apa yang harus kukatakan agar keputusanku mengadopsi Gaara bisa terwujud?"

Naruto melupakan makan siangnya. "Kau sudah bilang pada nenek?"

"Aku mengatakannya dulu padamu."

"Nenek tidak akan setuju, meski aku paham maksudmu baik. Tapi kau tak bisa semata-mata mengangkat seseorang menjadi anakmu. Anak itu kelak akan mewarisi nama Namikaze juga, Kyuu. Kau paham bukan artinya apa?"

Kyuubi tersenyum mencemooh. "Tentu saja dia akan jadi pewarisku. Aku tahu dan aku tidak keberatan."

"Tapi nenek akan keberatan." Naruto menatap kakaknya lekat. "Nenek bisa saja menentangnya, Kyuu. Pewarismu haruslah seseorang yang memiliki darah Namikaze juga. Lagipula, katakan jika Temari mau kembali padamu, bagaimana status Gaara selanjutnya?"

Kyuubi menghela nafas panjang, "aku melakukan ini karena aku sadar, Temari tidak akan kembali padaku, apapun yang kulakukan."

Naruto mengernyit. "Kau bukan Kyuubi." Tuduh Naruto, karena setahu pemuda itu, kakaknya adalah pribadi yang tidak akan pernah melepaskan seseorang yang menarik untuknya. Seseorang yang Naruto tahu pasti masih dicintai oleh kakaknya.

Kyuubi melempar jasnya kearah Naruto.

"Ah, kau Kyuubi. Karena hanya dia yang berani melempar sesuatu kewajah wakil presdir Namikaze corp."

"Intinya, aku ingin mengambil bocah itu dalam perlindunganku karena dulu aku cukup dekat dengannya waktu aku masih berhubungan dengan Temari. Dan dari informasi yang kuperoleh, Temari yang seharusnya masih bisa menjenguk bocah itu tak pernah muncul. Jadi, aku bisa menyimpulkan jika bocah itu ditelantarkan."

"Kenapa harus Gaara, Kyuu?" Naruto menatap Kyuubi lekat.

Pemuda berambut pirang kemarahan itu menatap langit-langit ruangan Naruto. "Kau bisa mengatakan aku sedang berusaha menyelamatkan masa lalu kita."

Bungsu Namikaze tampaknya mengerti alasan Kyuubi. Naruto menghela nafas, "diskusikan dengan nenek. Aku mungkin bisa membantumu, tapi kali ini tentu tidak gratis."

.

Keduanya kini tengah menemui sang nenek, Naruto yang niat awalnya hari ini ingin mencari tahu siapa gadis yang akan dijodohkan dengannya terpaksa mengikuti kakaknya menghadap sang nenek.

"Jadi, ada angin apa, sampai-sampai kau ingin mengadopsi anak, Kyuubi? Apa kau seragu itu bisa menghasilkan keturunan sampai memilih jalan ini?"

Kyuubi mendidih, tentu saja. Pemuda itu bukanlah orang yang bisa menahan amarahnya dengan mudah. Dan Naruto yang datang bersamanya punya tugas untuk menengahi.

"Begini, Nek, ini bukan perkara dia bisa atau tidak menghasilkan keturunan. Tapi ini lebih masuk ke soal 'Kyuubi menginginkan sesuatu dan tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa menghentikannya'."

"Kau membelanya, Naruto? Kau tidak mengerti posisi anak itu ketika dia menjadi putra Kyuubi? Putra pertama seorang Namikaze Kyuubi?"

Naruto menghela nafas, "aku paham dan kami sudah membicarakannya. Karena Kyuubi menolak jabatannya di perusahaan, otomatis anak dari Kyuu pun tidak punya hak di perusahaan. Tapi bukan itu intinya, Nek. Anak yang diinginkan Kyuubi sangat memenuhi persyaratan. Dia pintar, sedikit dipoles dan dia akan menjadi pewaris Kyuubi yang sempurna."

Tsunade memijit keningnya, ia merasa sepuluh tahun lebih tua. Perkataan Naruto benar, tapi ia tidak bisa begitu saja menyetujui permintaan Kyuubi.

"Katakan Kyuubi, kenapa kau ingin mengadopsi anak itu?"

"Karena aku ingin."

"Jika kau tak mengatakan alasanmu yang sesungguhnya, aku tidak bisa menyetujuinya."

Kyuubi mendengus, melirik Naruto yang mengisyaratkan bahwa pemuda itu tidak bisa membantunya lagi. Kini kepala Kyuubi pun juga terasa pening.

"Sebenarnya keinginanku mengadopsinya sudah terpikir sejak dulu."

Berita baru untuk Naruto dan Tsunade.

"Aku sudah pernah bicara pada bocah itu, bocah menarik, cahaya kehidupan dimatanya tidak meredup sedikitpun saat aku menemuinya di panti asuhan. Dia tangguh, bocah tangguh yang sangat ingin kulindungi." Kyuubi menerawang, menatap langit-langit ruangan itu. "Aku merasa melihat diriku dan Naruto yang hidup dalam diri anak itu dan aku hanya ingin menyelamatkannya."

Tsunade terdiam beberapa saat begitu juga Naruto. Wanita yang tengah menikmati masa senjanya itu menghela nafas, menyerah akan kekeras kepalaan Kyuubi.

"Temui kakekmu, jika dia setuju kau boleh mengambil anak itu sebagai putra sahmu."

.

Hidup seorang Namikaze Kyuubi sebenarnya mudah jika kalian mengesampingkan masalah orang tua dan percintaannya yang kelewat epik.

Hidup sebagai seorang Namikaze memang menuntutnya untuk menjadi sempurna. Tapi Namikaze Kyuubi bukanlah seorang yang menolak menjadi sempurna, karenanya tuntutan sejenis itu tidaklah menjadi perkara untuknya. Ia menikmati kedudukannya dan ia tahu benar cara memanfaatkannya.

Jadi, Naruto tidak begitu heran jika kakaknya tumbuh menjadi pemuda yang seperti sekarang. Omongannya pedas, tidak menurut pada siapapun, egois, kasar, dan segunung sifat jelek lainnya. Namun, Kyuubi tetap punya sifat baik yang tersisa. Setidaknya, ia masih memiliki nurani dan kepedulian yang tinggi pada adiknya.

Karenanya, saat mendengar adiknya dijodohkan, bukan Naruto yang marah, melainkan Kyuubi.

Lelaki itu tahu pasti, dipaksa menerima seseorang yang tidak kau inginkan pastilah menjengkelkan. Ia tidak mau adik kecilnya mengalami hal itu. Apalagi jika Naruto sampai menikahi perempuan pilihan orang tuanya, pernikahan yang tercipta adalah pernikahan politik. Kecil kemungkinan adiknya akan bahagia.

Kyuubi nyaris meremukkan gelas yang ia pegang ketika malam itu kedua orang tuanya mengatakan tanggal yang mereka tentukan untuk mempertemukan Naruto kepada calon mereka pada saat makan malam. Jiraiya meminta mereka untuk setidaknya berkumpul saat makan malam. Tidak ada yang menolak. Tepatnya tidak bisa.

Kemarahan Kyuubi yang sudah mencapai batas, tapi suara Naruto yang tenang mencegah umpatan Kyuubi yang sudah ada di ujung lidah kembali ditelannya.

"Baiklah." Naruto menatap Minato lurus, menantang. "Aku akan menemuinya, tapi tidak lebih dari itu." Naruto menyesap wine yang terhidang perlahan.

"Naruto.."

"Tidak apa-apa Kyuu, aku bisa mengatasinya."

Tsunade menatap cucunya khawatir. "Jika kau tidak ingin datang, kau bisa menolaknya, _gaki._"

Senyum yang terasa ganjil terbit dibibir Naruto, "tak apa, Nek." Pemuda itu beralih menatap Jiraiya, "tapi aku ingin pertemuan ini tidak melibatkan kakek ataupun nenek. Keberatan, Kek?"

Jiraiya yang memahami maksud tersembunyi Naruto cuma menyeringai. "Kau harus membayarnya dengan sesuatu yang pantas, Naruto."

Pemuda itu mengangguk. "Kabari aku jika kalian sudah menentukan tempatnya," Naruto berdiri dari kursinya, membungkuk singkat. "Aku pamit dulu, ada yang harus kuselesaikan."

"Jadi, Ibu mengizinkan kami?" Minato membuka pertanyaan kepada Tsunade sesaat setelah Naruto pergi.

"Tidak. Aku tidak setuju dengan rencana kalian. Kau sependapat, Kyuu?"

Sulung Namikaze mengangguk dalam kebisuannya.

"Ayah?" Minato beralih pada Jiraiya.

Lelaki tua itu berdehem pelan, "keputusan Naruto adalah keputusanku. Jika dia setuju, aku akan membujuk ibumu."

"_Anata…"_

Jiraiya mengangkat sebelah tangannya, meminta Tsunade tidak menginterupsi. "Naruto sudah bisa memutuskan apa yang terbaik untuk dirinya, kita sebagai para orang tua hanya bisa mendukung keputusannya dan menasehatinya."

Tsunade mengangguk, setidaknya pendapat Jiraiya masuk akal.

"Aku tidak akan memaafkan kalian jika kalian berani memaksanya." Kyuubi berucap dengan nada tajamnya. "Tidak peduli kalian orang tuaku atau bukan, aku tak akan memaafkan kalian." Pemuda itu berdiri dan meninggalkan meja makan.

Makan malam mereka memang tidak pernah berjalan dengan normal.

.

Naruto masuk ke salah satu bar mewah di daerah pinggiran Tokyo. Kepalanya terasa penuh, ia hanya ingin menenggak beberapa gelas alkohol. Memasuki tempat itu serasa kembali ke masa lalu yang ingin ia tinggalkan. Namun, ia tidak ingin memilih pilihan lain. Ia ingin melepas lelahnya sejenak di tempat ini.

"Yo, Naruto, Sudah lama kau tidak kesini," sapa seorang pemuda berambut spike coklat dengan tato segitiga terbalik berwarna merah dikedua pipinya. Kilat ceria tersirat dimata pemuda yang terlihat seumuran dengan Naruto itu.

Naruto duduk di kursi bar, berhadapan dengan pemuda yang menyapanya tadi. "Aku banyak pekerjaan. Minta _bloody merry._"

Inuzuka Kiba, pemilik sekaligus bartender bar itu, tersenyum. "Tumben sekali kau peduli pada pekerjaanmu? Sadar dengan prioritasmu?" Sindir pemuda itu.

Naruto mendengus, "hanya tidak ingin kakek tua itu cepat mati karena terlalu keras bekerja." Tanggap Naruto pedas.

Kiba tertawa kencang mendengarnya, kemudian menyodorkan pesanan Naruto. "Aku mendengar desas-desus aneh yang menyangkut namamu, Naruto. Aku ingin mengklarifikasinya. Keberatan?"

Naruto menyesap minumannya perlahan, ia menyukai rasa membakar di tenggorokannya. "Maksudmu soal perjodohanku? Harusnya berita _official_nya akan keluar seminggu lagi."

Kiba membelalakkan matanya, "serius? Kukira itu hanya bualan lawan bisnismu."

"Sebaiknya berita itu tidak pernah keluar darimu, Kiba, jika kau masih ingin hidup tenang." Desis Naruto berbahaya.

Kiba hanya mengangkat bahu, tidak terlalu ambil pusing dengan perkataan temannya semasa SMA itu. "Sebagai ongkos tutup mulut, bagaimana jika kau memberitahuku siapa calonmu?"

Naruto menghabiskan minumannya dalam sekali teguk. "Daripada itu, bagaimana jika kau menjual informasi tentang pemilik Brezee padaku?"

"Ha? Kau dijodohkan dengan putri keluarga itu?"

Naruto menatap tajam Kiba, Kiba hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Kenapa kau tertarik pada mereka? Berniat mengakuisisi perusahaanmu dengan mereka?"

"Bukan, bodoh. Aku hanya ingin tahu orang macam apa yang akan kuhadapi."

Kiba menuangkan minuman kedalam gelas Naruto lagi. "Yah, mereka itu tipikal kelaurga kaya yang sempurna." Ucap Kiba sambil mengelap gelas kaca yang sudah mengkilap. "Kalau kau mau data lengkapnya akan kukirim padamu besok pagi."

Naruto mengangguk, "kukirim biayanya setelah aku dapat informasinya."

Inuzuka Kiba memang kadang menjual informasi pada orang-orang yang ia percaya dan Naruto cukup sering membeli informasi dari pemuda itu.

Naruto meminta beberapa botol minuman, kemudian menenggaknya langsung dari botol. "Oi, Kib, jika aku mabuk, bisa minta kakakku menjemputku?"

.

Kyuubi lagi-lagi mengumpat saat merasakan bobot tubuh adiknya yang ia rasa bertambah berkali-kali lipat merosot dari punggungnya.

Kyuubi kesal, ah, bukan, pemuda itu luar biasa kesal. Dibangunkan dering ponsel pada saat ia baru saja terlelap setelah lelah bekerja hingga dini hari, seseorang yang menghubunginya mengatakan jika adiknya mabuk berat dan tidak bisa pulang sendiri. Artinya ia harus menjemputnya.

Kyuubi mengamuk habis-habisan pada pemilik bar, Kiba, yang Kyuubi tahu sebagai salah satu dari sedikit teman adiknya.

Kyuubi membuka pintu _penthouse_ yang sudah ia dan Naruto tempati sejak sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Pemuda itu langsung menghempaskan adiknya di sofa ruang tamu, Kyuubi sendiri merenggangkan ototnya yang kaku.

Kyuubi memperhatikan Naruto yang tampak berantakan. Tertidur dengan agak tersiksa. Kyuubi yang tahu kemampuan minum adiknya sedikit terkejut mendengar Kiba memberitahunya bahwa Naruto mabuk. Pasti adiknya itu minum luar biasa banyak dan Kyuubi tahu apa penyebabnya.

Pejodohan.

Meski Naruto terlihat tidak peduli, tapi anak itu pasti terus memikirkannya.

Kyuubi mendengus kemudian menggoyangkan bahu adiknya menggunakan kakinya, "bangun, Naruto. Pindah kekamarmu sendiri. Aku tidak mau menggendongmu." Ucap Kyuubi dengan nada cueknya yang biasa.

Merasakan guncangan dibahunya, Naruto mengerang kemudian membuka matanya sedikit.

"Bangun."

Naruto bangkit perlahan, duduk di kursi dan menatap Kyuubi sesaat sebelum memijit keningnya yang sakit. "Uh, aku dimana?"

Untuk ukuran orang mabuk, Naruto terdengar cukup waras.

"Dirumah, cepat pindah kekamarmu." Kyuubi berbalik, melepas mantelnya dan hendak masuk kekamarnya sendiri.

Naruto bangkit perlahan, namun baru beberapa langkah berjalan pemuda itu jatuh terhuyung dan membentur lantai, menimbulkan bunyi benturan yang lumayan kencang.

Kyuubi berbalik, sedikit terkejut kemudian menghampiri adiknya.

"Oi, Naruto." Kyuubi mengguncang tubuh Naruto yang tak bergerak. Kyuubi menyentuh pipi pucat Naruto dan rasa panas yang membakar terasa di kulit tangannya. Nafas adiknya juga terdengar berat.

"Cih." Pemuda itu berdecih, kemudian mengangkat dan memindahkan adiknya kekamar.

Kyuubi membuka mantel, jas, sepatu, dan yang lainnya, menyisakan kemeja dan celana kemudian menyelimutinya. Kyuubi beranjak kedapur dan menjerang air. Sambil menunggu ia meraih ponselnya dan menghubungi Tsunade. Setelah menunggu agak lama, akhirnya ada yang mengangkat.

"Nek-"

"-bocah kurang ajar, kaupikir ini jam berapa?"

Kyuubi berdecak sebal mendengar bentakan neneknya. Ia mungkin paham kekesalan neneknya karena dihubungi jam dua pagi seperti ini, tapi ia juga kesal jika harus dibentak.

"Tak perlu membentakku, Nenek tua. Naruto sakit, datanglah kemari." Setelah itu Kyuubi langsung memutus sambungan. Pemuda itu kemudian mengangkat air sudah mulai hangat dan menuangnya kebaskom, membawanya kekamar Naruto.

Naruto masih terlelap. Sedikit glisah karena suhu tubuhnya yang tidak normal.

Kyuubi mengambil handuk kecil dari lemari Naruto dan menggunakannya untuk mengompres adiknya. Pemuda itu menarik kursi dan duduk di sebelah ranjang Naruto.

Kyuubi memang cekatan mengurusi Naruto yang sakit, namun bukan berarti jika adiknya itu sering sakit. Mengabaikan kecelakan yang sering menimpa Naruto belakangan, adiknya itu tergolong sangat jarang sakit. Dan saat-saat adiknya sakit seperti ini selalu membuat pemuda itu gelisah.

Memang sekilas tidak terlihat, namun dari tindakannya semua orang yang mengenalnya tahu jika Kyuubi sangat sayang pada Naruto.

Satu jam kemudian Tsunade datang ditemani supirnya, tanpa mengatakan apapun wanita itu memeriksa Naruto.

"Dia mabuk Kyuu?"

Kyuubi yang duduk di sisi lain ranjang Naruto hanya mengangguk. "Tadi kujemput dari tempat Inuzuka."

Tsunade mengangguk. "Kelelahan, mungkin kecelakaan sebulan lalu mempengaruhi kondisi tubuhnya. Istrahat total tiga hari, jangan biarkan dia keluar kamar."

Kyuubi mengangguk.

"Kau mau merawat bocah ini atau kau mau membawanya ke rumah utama?"

"Biarkan dia disini saja. Aku bisa mengurusnya."

Tsunade menaruh obat-obatan Naruto dimeja nakas, kemudian pulang.

Kyuubi mengganti kompres didahi adiknya sebelum akhirnya terlelap di kursi disebelah Naruto.

.

**TBC**

.

Sebenernya di chapter ini ada plot holenya. Sengaja saya ilangin emang. Dan cewek yang dijodohin sama Naruto bakan muncul chap depan.

Btw, ini saya aja atau emang review itu bikin mood nulis makin oke? Oya, mohon koreksinya kalau ada beberapa hal yang janggal dari tulisan saya.

Akhir kata, terima kasih yang masih setia membaca.

Sign,

UM


	10. Chapter 10

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: AU. OOC. Typo. Gaje. Sedikit Shonen ai demi kelancaran cerita.

Yesterday and Tomorrow © UchihaMaya

.

.

.

.

Naruto membuka matanya saat merasakan hangat sinar matahari menerpa wajahnya. Ia mengerang tertahan saat merasakan kepalanya yang serasa baru saja dihajar dengan palu godam raksasa.

"Sudah bangun?"

Naruto mengenali suara kakaknya, ia melirik kearah pintu kamar dan Kyuubi tengah berdiri sambil membawa nampan ditangannya. Pemuda berambut pirang kemerahan itu sudah rapi dengan celana bahan dan kemeja putih serta dasi yang menggantung dilehernya.

"Apa yang kau bawa?"

Kyuubi masuk dan meletakkan nampan itu dimeja nakas Naruto. "Sarapanmu. Kau demam."

Naruto hanya menghela nafas berat kemudian duduk dan menyandarkan tubuhnya dikepala ranjang. Kepalanya masih terasa sakit.

"Makan dan istirahatlah." Kyuubi kemudian beranjak meninggalkan kamar adiknya.

"Tapi aku harus berangkat ke Yokohama nanti sore."

"Kakashi yang akan kesana."

Naruto meraih makanan yang dibawa Kyuubi, "kenapa?"

Kyuubi menyandarkan tubuhnya di dekat pintu, "nenek memerintahkanmu untuk istirahat total selama tiga hari. Aku malas berurusan dengannya, jadi sebaiknya kau menurut saja." Dikatakan dengan nada seenaknya. Tapi entah kenapa Naruto tahu disana ada nada kepedulian seorang Namikaze Kyuubi.

"Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan pekerjaanku begitu saja."

Kyuubi berdecih. "Aku yang akan menangani kantor selama kau sakit, jadi pastikan kau membayarnya dengan sesuatu yang pantas." Kyuubi memelototi adiknya. "Istirahatlah, jangan membuatku terjebak di kantor terlalu lama."

Naruto mendengus, meniup bubur yang rasanya pahit di lidahnya. Sepertinya ia benar-benar sakit. "Hm,"

Kyuubi beranjak, "jika kau terganggu dengan perjodohan itu, aku bisa membatalkannya." Dengan itu Kyuubi benar-benar beranjak keluar dari kamar adiknya.

Naruto menghentikan suapannya. Ia menghela nafas lagi kemudian memeriksa ponselnya. Ada pesan dari Kiba dan Kakashi.

Kakashi mengabarkan jika perempuan yang akan dijodohkan dengannya adalah Shion Estelle Blanc, putri satu-satunya keluarga Blanc. Pemilik hotel Breeze.

Sementara Kiba memberinya informasi tentang keluarga Blanc. Keluarga tersohor di Perancis dengan bisnis hotel berbintang yang mendunia. Jonathan Blanc, pria yang menjadi kepala manajemen hotel sekaligus pemiliknya, sangat menyayangi putri tunggalnya hasil dari pernikahannya dengan seorang wanita Jepang, Miroku. Namun, Miroku telah lama meninggal dunia karena sakit.

Jadi, tidak heran jika Jonathan memperlakukan putrinya dengan sangat istimewa. Lelaki berambut pirang dan bermata biru, garis wajah keras dengan arogansi seorang bangsawan yang tergambar jelas, masih tampan diusianya yang menginjak angka lima puluh itu akan mengabulkan semua permintaan putri semata wayangnya, peninggalan terakhir istrinya.

Naruto menggeser layar ponselnya kebawah, menampakkan foto seorang gadis berambut pirang pudar dengan mata lavender jernih. Bohong jika Naruto mengatakan jika gadis itu tidak cantik. Apalagi dengan _background_ keluarga semi bangsawan, jelas Shion memenuhi standar orang tuanya.

Naruto pernah bertemu dengan ayah gadis itu. Belakangan ini dia disibukkan oleh kerja sama bisnis dengan Breeze.

Disatu sisi Naruto ingin menolak perjodohan ini karena ia yakin tidak menyukai gadis cantik difoto ini serta wajah Sakura yang terus membayanginya belakangan ini. Dan disisi lain ia ingin menerimanya, ia tidak mau kerja sama bisnisnya kacau karena masalah pribadi.

Naruto menghela nafas dan meletakkan nampan makanannya dimeja nakas. Ia merasa tubuhnya lengket dan berbau alkohol. Ia ingin membersihkan diri dulu.

Tapi, sebelum niatannya terlakasana, ponselnya berdering dan sebuah pesan masuk.

_Pertemuan dengan keluarga Blanc malam ini di Four Season, pukul 6. Kuharap kau tidak terlambat. Minato._

.

"_Sepertinya aku tidak bisa menemanimu makan malam. Pekerjaan disini ternyata lebih memakan waktu daripada dugaanku." _Kyuubi berujar cepat dari ujung sambungan. Tampak jelas jika lelaki itu sedang banyak pikiran dan kesal.

Naruto hanya mendengus kecil. "Tidak masalah. Aku justru khawatir jika kau hadir. Aku tidak tahu kekacauan macam apa yang akan kau bawa." Ucap Naruto dengan nada menyidir.

"_Brengsek." _Umpat Kyuubi._ "Bagaimana demammu?"_

"Bukan masalah, aku bukan anak kecil lagi."

"_Baiklah."_ Terdengar suara berisik pena menggores kertas, _ "jika terjadi sesuatu segera hubungi aku." _Dan setelah itu suara sambungan terputus terdengar.

Naruto melatakkan ponselnya di ranjang, ia kemudian memakai jas hitam formalnya, bersiap menemui orang yang akan dijodohkan dengannya.

Ia menatap pantulan wajahnya yang masih terlihat pucat dicermin, kemudian memijit keningnya yang sakit dan ia merasa masih demam.

Sebenarnya Naruto tidak terlalu terusik dengan pertemuan ini. Tapi, saat ia tanpa sengaja menatap kalung berbandul kristal yang tergantung dilehernya, ada rasa tak rela yang tiba-tiba timbul.

Naruto bukan orang yang pandai dan peka terhadap perasaannya sendiri. Ia mungkin pandai menganalisis dan menarik kesimpulan tentang apa yang dirasakan orang lain, tapi tidak dengan dirinya sendiri.

Naruto menghela nafas panjang. Entah kenapa ia merasakan sesak didadanya.

Ia menyisir rambut pirangnya menggunakan tangan, menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Ada sesuatu dalam dirinya yang memberontak ingin keluar, perasaan meluap yang ia tidak mengerti sebenarnya ia tujukan pada siapa.

Ia benci sesuatu yang diluar kendalinya. Ia membenci sesuatu yang tidak ia ketahui asalnya, karenanya ia benci pada perasaannya saat ini. Karena ia tidak tahu bagaimana cara meredakannya.

.

Denting alat makan terdengar dari penjuru ruangan. Alunan musik klasik menyapa pendengaran. Restoran itu sudah dipesan keluarga Namikaze untuk malam ini. Pertemuan dua keluarga besar untuk membicarakan sesuatu yang serius.

Naruto yang duduk disamping ibunya, berhadapan dengan seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang pucat yang tak henti-hentinya menatap Naruto. Namun bukan tatapan memuja yang sering ia terima dari penggemarnya, tapi tatapan penasaran yang sama sekali tidak mengganggu Naruto.

Mereka tengah menikmati makanan penutup, yang artinya sebentar lagi pembicaraan mereka akan segera dimulai.

Naruto menyesap wine digelasnya dengan khidmad, berusaha mengabaikan orang-orang disekeliling meja. Pemuda itu menatap perempuan didepannya dan tersenyum singkat

"Kami sudah membicarakan soal perjodohan ini, dan kami rasa itu bukanlah hal yang buruk." Ucap Minato.

Lelaki yang duduk berhadapan dengan Minato menyahut. "Karena putriku tidak keberatan dengan hal itu, aku menyetujuinya. Daripada itu, bagaimana kalau kita langsung mengadakan pertunangan saja?"

Naruto yang awalnya diam akhirnya membuka suara. "Pertunangan?" Naruto berdehem. "Maaf, aku menyela, tapi tidakkah itu terlalu terburu-buru, _Sir?"_

Jonathan hanya menggeleng. "Kita sudah beberapa kali bertemu untuk urusan bisnis, dalam penilaianku, aku bisa mempercayakan putriku padamu."

Naruto menatap Shion sejenak. "Maafkan saya jika terdengar lancang," Naruto beralih menatap Jonathan. "Saya belum menyetujui perjodohan ini."

Ekspresi semua orang berubah mengeras.

Naruto melanjutkan, mengabaikan tatapan marah orangtuanya. "Saya merasa perjodohan ini tidak akan membahagiakan kami, maksud saya, Miss Blanc dan saya, karena saya tidak yakin bisa membahagiakannya." Naruto berusaha mengeluarkan kalimat diplomatis.

"Kenapa kau tidak mencobanya dulu, Mr. Namikaze?"

"Saya tidak ingin menyakiti putri anda. Saya juga tidak ingin melibatkan diri dengan hal-hal seperti ini."

Sebelum pembicaraan itu lebih memanas, Kushina menyela.

"Bagaimana kalau kita tinggalkan mereka berdua dahulu, Jonathan? Kurasa putraku dan putrimu perlu berbicara."

Jonathan menatap putrinya sesaat dan gadis itu tersenyum sambil mengangguk kecil.

Jonathan berdiri diikuti Kushina dan Minato, meninggalkan muda-mudi itu berdua.

Hening, Naruto mengangkat winenya lagi dan meneguknya hingga tandas. Kepala Naruto terasa pening, ia benci menghadapi orang keras kepala macam Jonathan, karena mereka sukar menyerah pada keinginan mereka.

"Jadi, kau menolakku?" Shion yang malam itu mengenakan _long dress_ toska yang menutupi separuh bahunya, rambut pirangnya tersanggul diatas kepala menampakkan leher jenjangnya. Perempuan itu tampak cantik, lebih cantik daripada foto yang diperlihatkan Kiba.

Naruto menatap Shion. "Maafkan aku."

Shion menyesap winenya, "apa aku seburuk itu?"

Naruto tersenyum, "kau cantik, jika itu yang kau tanyakan. Aku hanya tidak menyukai konsep perjodohan ini."

"Kau tahu, Naruto_-san_, aku menyukaimu."

Naruto diam.

"Dan meski kau menolakku, aku masih menyukaimu." Senyum Shion belum lepas dari bibirnya.

Naruto menatap langsung mata gadis didepannya, "maafkan aku." Ada penyesalan dan ketegasan dalam ucapan pemuda itu, membuat Shion semakin tertarik.

Shion bangkit dari kursinya, "karena calon tunanganku menolakku, aku akan pergi sekarang." Perempuan itu hendak menghampiri ayahnya, "aku akan menunggumu, tapi tidak lama, siapa tahu kau berubah pikiran." Shion tersenyum.

"Aku permisi dulu." Ucapnya sopan.

Setelah pasangan ayah anak itu meninggalkan restoran, Minato menghampiri Naruto yang sudah beranjak.

"Kau berniat mempermalukan aku, Naruto?" Minato mencekal lengan Naruto, menahan langkah pemuda itu.

Naruto berhenti dan melepaskan tangan ayahnya. "Sejak awal Ayah tahu aku tidak menyetujui rencana Ayah." Ucap Naruto tenang. "Dan karena kurasa Ayah tidak akan mau mendengarkanku, makanya aku menyetujui pertemuan hari ini untuk mengatakan apa yang kupikirkan pada Sir Jonathan."

"Dia gadis baik. Dia pantas menyandang nama Namikaze, dia pantas menjadi istrimu."

"Aku tahu dia baik ayah, dia sempurna jika itu yang Ayah maksudkan."

"Lalu kenapa kau menolaknya?"

"Aku hanya tidak ingin gadis sepertinya terjebak dalam perjodohan ini. Dan yang lebih penting aku tidak mau Ayah dan Ibu ikut campur urusan percintaanku."

"Percintaanmu dengan bajingan Uchiha itu?"

Naruto menegang. Kushina segera menghampiri kedua orang dengan paras identik itu, mencoba menenangkan mantan suaminya.

Naruto menatap ayahnya, ada perasaan marah yang meluap hingga membuatnya merasa ingin meremukkan sesuatu, ia benci saat seseroang mengungkit sesuatu yang ia coba kubur dengan susah payah. Ia benci saat orang yang dulu sangat dibutuhkannya tapi tidak pernah ada mengungkit luka lamanya, aibnya, dosanya.

Ia benci pada dirinya yang akhirnya kembali mengaingat betapa menyedihkan dirinya.

"Ya, anakmu ini menyukai laki-laki. Lantas kenapa?" Kalimat itu meluncur begitu saja.

Minato melotot murka, "KAU…"

"…kenapa? Ayah merasa malu? Lalu kenapa Ayah masih mengakuiku yang menjijikkan ini sebagai an_"

"PLAK"

Tamparan itu keras serta membekas. Kepala pemuda itu sampai terlempar kesamping. Kepala Naruto terasa pening kembali. Bibir kirinya robek.

"Kau bukan anakku lagi." Ucap Minato dingin, kemudian meninggalkan pemuda itu.

Kushina menatap kepergian Minato dalam diam, wanita itu menghampiri Naruto.

"Narut_"

Tangan Kushina yang hendak menyentuh Naruto ditepis. "Maaf, Ibu."

Naruto menatap Kushina dan tersenyum tipis. Kemudian ia berbalik, meninggalkan restoran dengan langkah lunglai.

Kushina terdiam, menyadari sorot mata putus asa dan hancur putranya, serta sekilas air mata yang terjatuh dari sudut matanya.

.

Kyuubi murka. Pagi ini adiknya tidak kembali. Sai bahkan tidak mendapat apa-apa dari pencariannya.

Pemuda itu kini tengah berada dikantor, mengurus segala pekerjaan Naruto. Namun, mulutnya tidak berhenti berbicara di telepon.

"Aku tidak mau tahu, aku ingin kau menemukan Naruto **secepatnya**." Pemuda itu memberi tekanan berlebihan pada kata secepatnya. "Atahu minimal temukan lokasinya."

"_Meski kau bilang begitu, Kyuubi, agak sulit melacak Naruto kali ini. Dia melakukan penarikan uang terakhir kali di Four Season. Ponselnya kutemukan di tong sampah hotel itu." _Kyuubi bisa merasakan Sai tengah tersenyum seperti biasanya. _"Kurasa dia memang tidak ingin ditemukan."_

Kyuubi mengerang frustasi. Ia membanting dokumen yang telah selesai ia periksa. Demi tuhan, kenapa susah sekali hidup tenang di tengah keluarga Namikaze. Ia sudah lelah menghadapi amukan neneknya. Apalagi kali ini Naruto menghilang dalam keadaan sakit dan seusai bertengkar dengan Minato. Amukan Tsunade makin menjadi, apalagi Jiraiya sedang tidak ada ditempat. Entah kemana kakek tua itu pergi.

"Persetan, Sai. Aku ingin kau menemukannya. Bagimanapun caranya." Kyuubi menutup sambungan teleponnya dan membanting handphonenya ke atas meja.

Kyuubi mendesah frustasi. Hari ini ia mengurus pekerjaan di kantor sendirian. Kakashi belum kembali dari Yokohama, memang kunjungan kesana dijadwalkan selama tiga hari. Dan tentu saja, tanpa sekretaris, pekerjaan dikantor terasa semakin banyak. Belum lagi kasus-kasus yang harus ia tangani di firma hukumnya. Ia bisa gila karenanya.

Kyuubi menghempaskan tubuhnya kesandaran kursi. Langit menghitam, sebentar lagi pasti turun hujan.

Ia hanya bisa berharap saudaranya baik-baik saja dan tidak melakukan hal bodoh.

Kyuubi bangkit dari kursinya dan membereskan dokumen dimejanya, ia harus pergi ke rumah utama sekarang. Neneknya yang murka memanggil dua orang terakhir yang bersama Naruto tadi malam, orang tuanya.

.

Tsunade menatap Kushina dan Minato dengan pandangan marah yang tidak ditutup-tutupi. Ia sudah memperingatkan mereka sejak awal agar hal semacam ini tidak terjadi, dan voila apa yang didapatnya? Cucunya menghilang entah kemana.

Kushina diam saja sejak awal. Entah kenapa bayangan wajah Naruto malam itu terus membayangi. Dalam lubuk hatinya ia merasa bersalah pada anak-anaknya yang telah ia tinggalkan. Ia tahu ia telah gagal sebagai seorang ibu dan kini ia mungkin bisa memahami perasaan putra-putranya.

Sementara Minato juga sama diamnya. Tidak berniat mengelurkan pembelaan apapun dihadapan murka sang ibu.

Tsunade memijit pangkal hidungnya, ia benar-benar merasa sepuluh tahun lebih tua dari usianya saat ini.

"Aku sudah memperingatkan kalian sejak awal bukan?"

Tak ada jawaban.

Tsunade menghela nafas panjang kemudian memberi isyarat kepada Shizune yang sejak tadi berdiri dibelakangnya untuk menyeduh teh.

"Naruto menolaknya, benar begitu?"

Masih tak ada jawaban.

"Bisakah kalian menjelaskan apa yang terjadi malam itu? Minato?" Tsunade menatap satu-satunya pria diruangan itu dan Minato masih mempertahankan ekspresi bekunya.

"Biar aku yang menjelaskannya, Ibu." Kushina memilih mengalah. Ia tahu ego mantan suaminya. "Ya. Naruto memang menolaknya. Tapi bukan itu yang membuat Naruto pergi."

Kushina sedikit ragu untuk mengatakannya, "kami membicarakan tentang Uchiha."

"APA!?"

Shizune yang membawa nampan nyaris menjatuhkannya.

"Keadaan sedikit tidak terkendali, Ibu. Minato dan Naruto sama-sama emosi, nama Uchiha terucap begitu saja. Hingga…"

"…aku tidak sudi menganggapnya sebagai anakku."

Tsunade membelalakkan matanya. Tidak percaya dengan kata-kata yang diucapkan Minato.

"Minato…" Gumam Kushina, memperingatkan mantan suaminya untuk tidak memperkeruh suasana.

"Beraninya kau mengucapkan hal itu." Tsunade benar-benar murka.

Minato masih dengan ekspresi kakunya. "Aku tidak sudi punya anak yang menyukai sesamanya." Ucap Minato pedas.

Tsunade berusaha meredam amarahnya. Wanita itu mengambil cangkir berisi teh yang dihidangkan Shizune.

"Minato, hentikan." Ucap Kushina tajam. "Dinginkan kepalamu."

Tsunade menatap Kushina sejenak sebelum beralih kepada Minato. "Kalian tahu alasanku melarang kalian membicarakan orientasi Naruto yang menyimpang? Berpura-pura tidak tahu akan hal itu?"

Tsunade meletakkan cangkirnya diatas tatakan. "Aku melarangnya karena Naruto akan langsung mengakhiri hidupnya detik kalian membicarakan hal itu."

Dua orang didepannya agaknya terkejut. Memang dari dulu Tsunade meminta mereka untuk diam perkara menyimpangnya Naruto tanpa mengatakan alasannya.

"Kalian tidak tahu betapa anak itu frustasi dan jijik pada dirinya sendiri." Tsunade tampak menerawang, "ia sangat membenci dirinya sendiri melebihi kalian."

"…"

"…"

"Berkali-kali ia mencoba membuang nyawa, merusak dirinya karena perasaan yang ia punya. Ia ingin mengadu tapi ia tak tahu harus bicara pada siapa saat orang yang paling ia butuhkan malah menghilang entah kemana."

Minato dan Kushina tahu yang dibicarakan Tsunade adalah mereka berdua.

"Minato, Kushina, setelah Naruto kembali, kurasa ada banyak hal yang harus kalian bicarakan. Antara orangtua dan putra yang kalian tinggalkan."

Tsunade bangkit, berjalan keluar dari ruang keluarga diikuti Shizune. Didekat pintu masuk, Kyuubi berdiri menyandarkan tubuhnya didinding, bisa Tsunade tebak pemuda itu mendengar semua pembicaraan mereka.

"Ternyata kau bisa berkata bijak, Nek?"

Tsunade mendengus kemudian memberi isyarat pada Kyuubi untuk mengikutinya. "Kurasa ibumu menyadarinya, luka Naruto, luka kalian."

Kyuubi mengangkat bahunya.

"Kau sudah mendapat informasi?"

"Belum. Sai bilang Naruto memang sedang tidak ingin ditemukan. Pilihan paling bijak yang bisa kita lakukan hanya berdoa dan berharap dia segera kembali."

Ya, yang bisa mereka lakukan sekarang hanya menunggu. Karena tampaknya, Naruto benar-benar tidak ingin ditemukan.

.

**TBC**

.

Saya pakai Shion dengan image lady-like yang sempurna. Saya tahu, ini bakal jadi kayak drama picisan, tapi, _well, juat let it be, _*dibalang*.

Akhir kata, terima kasih yang sudah menyempatkan membaca dab mereview. Kritik dan saran selalu saya terima dengan tangan terbuka.

See ya next chapter.


	11. Chapter 11

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto Warning: AU. OOC. Typo. Gaje. Drama. Dan segala kekurangan lainnya. Yesterday and Tomorrow © UchihaMaya

.

.

.

.

Shion Estelle Blanc. Wanita itu bukan hanya cantik tapi juga pintar. Dibesarkan oleh keluarga macam Blanc, jelas membuatnya dituntut untuk menguasai berbagai macam ilmu untuk menunjang jabatannya dimasa yang akan datang, memegang manajemen tertinggi bisnis keluarganya.

Dari pertemuannya dengan keluarga Namikaze malam itu, ia bisa menyimpulkan dalam sekali lihat, jika Namikaze Naruto bukan laki-laki yang mudah untuk didekati. Sayangnya ia terlanjur jatuh hati pada lelaki itu. Dan sebagai seorang Blanc, mundur adalah kata yang pantang ia lontarkan.

Shion menyesap teh yang tersaji didepannya. Ia tengah menikmati _afternoon tea_ dengan seorang wanita cantik bersurai merah panjang, Uzumaki Kushina.

"Maafkan kelakuan putraku, Shion. Dia memang berdarah panas, sama sepertiku." Kushina meletakkan cangkirnya dengan gerakan luwes yang tidak dibuat-buat.

Shion terpukau dengan keanggunan wanita didepannya. Ia mungkin mengerti kenapa Namikaze Minato yang tersohor itu memutuskan menikahi wanita didepannya ini. Uzumaki Kushina jelas memiliki kualitas setingkat diatasnya dan itu membuatnya kembali memikirkan keputusannya untuk menerima perjodohan itu. Pantaskah ia mendampingi putra wanita sempurna dihadapannya ini?

"Tidak apa-apa, Bibi. Naruto-san hanya mengatakan keinginannya."

"Anak itu tidak sesempurna yang terihat." Kushina menatap Shion lembut. "Ia mempunyai banyak celah. Karena itu aku bertanya sekali lagi, masihkan kau menyetujui perjodohan ini, Shion?"

Shion menunduk, menatap _earl gray_ didepannya. Shion, menimbang kembali keputusannya. "Aku akan menunggu."

Kushina lagi-lagi tersenyum. "Aku sungguh ingin menjadikanmu pendamping Naruto. Tapi…"

Shion menunggu kelanjutan kalimat yang akan dilontarkan Kushina.

"…aku khawatir kau akan menjadi pihak yang tersakiti jika tetap menunggu."

Shion tahu maksud Kushina. Ia tahu apa yang hendak disampaikan wanita itu. Mantan istri Namikaze Minato itu ingin menyampaikan bahwa Naruto tidak menginginkannya. Naruto tidak menginginkan perjodohan ini dan Shion sangat tahu akan kenyataan itu.

"Aku tahu Naruto-san tidak menginginkanku. Tapi, Bibi, izinkan aku menunggu sebentar lagi. Jika memang perasaan ini tidak bersambut, aku akan mundur."

Kushina mengamati raut wajah tenang Shion, kemudian menghela nafas. "Kalian sama-sama keras kepala. Tapi jika itu memang keputusanmu, aku akan mengizinkan."

Shion tersenyum, "terima kasih, Bibi."

"Maaf membuatmu terlibat dengan hal ini, Shion."

.

Naruto menyusuri jalanan lengang Sapporo dengan sebatang rokok dibibirnya. Dalam keheningan ia mengamati jajaran rumah yang ia lewati. Yang ia lakukan dari kemarin malam hanya berjalan dan singgah dikedai minuman yang tak begitu ia ingat.

Ia menghentikan langkahnya ditempat terakhir ia menjumpai Sakura.

Naruto menatap langit mendung diatasnya. Awan menggumpal menutupi menutupi cakrawala pertanda akan hujan, angin dingin berhembuh membuatnya menggigil. Jas yang dikenakan Naruto tidak bisa menghalau hawa menusuk di akhir musim dingin.

Rokok dibibirnya memendek dengan cepat, kemudian pemuda bersurai pirang itu menggantinya dengan batang yang baru.

"Hachoo!"

Sepertinya kondisinya semakin memburuk.

Naruto menghela nafas berat. Setelah pertengkaran dengan ayahnya, ia langsung terbang ke Sapporo. Ia tidak terlalu ingat apa yang ia lakukan, ia hanya mengikuti instingnya untuk pergi ketempat ini. Naruto bahkan tidak yakin apa tujuannya datang ketempat ini. Untuk menenangkan diri, melupakan apa yang terjadi beberapa jam yang lalu, melarikan diri, atau untuk menemui gadis bersurai merah muda itu sekali lagi.

Asap rokok membumbung diudara. Naruto kembali memikirkan kata-kata Minato.

"_Kau bukan anakku lagi."_

Senyum miring terlukis dibibir Naruto. "Kukira kau tak pernah mengakuiku." Ucap pemuda itu sendu.

Ya. Naruto kira Minato tak lagi mengakuinya sebagai anaknya ketika lelaki itu memutuskan bercerai. Karena Minato tampak tidak peduli lagi pada anak-anaknya. Karena ia diam saja saat Naruto dan Kyuubi memohon agar kedua orang tuanya tidak berpisah, tidak meninggalkan mereka. Minato tak lagi menemui mereka, ia seolah menghilang ditelan bumi.

Ia mengira ayahnya sudah membuang mereka lima belas tahun yang lalu. Karenanya ia sudah siap jika dugaannya selama ini benar.

Ternyata ia salah. Entah kenapa ia merasa terluka, merasa benar-benar ditinggalkan. Bahkan rasanya lebih menyakitkan daripada saat kepergian Sasuke tiga tahun yang lalu.

Asap rokok kembali membumbung diudara.

"Naruto-san?"

Seseorang memanggilnya ragu-ragu. Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya dan netranya menangkap sosok yang belakangan ini memenuhi kepalanya.

"Saku…ra."

"Naruto-san, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Naruto kehilangan suaranya. Entah kenapa seluruh emosinya meluap begitu saja saat Sakura muncul.

Sakura mendekat hingga jarak mereka hanya tersisa beberapa langkah. "Astaga, apa yang kau lakukan dicuaca seperti ini tanpa pakaian hangat?"

Naruto masih tak sanggup menjawab. Ia masih menatap Sakura tanpa berkedip.

"Narut_"

"BRUK!?"

Sakura merasa tubuhnya ditarik dengan cepat dan detik selanjutnya ia dapat merasakan rengkuhan lengan kokoh Naruto disekeliling tubuhnya.

"Naruto-san?" Sakura mencoba mendorong Naruto, namun pemuda itu bergeming.

Hembusan nafas hangat terasa dikepala Sakura. "Diamlah untuk sebentar saja, Sakura, kumohon."

Suara Naruto lirih dan bergetar, nyaris menyerupai bisikan, lelaki itu menyandarkan dagunya dipuncak kepala Sakura dan Sakura memutuskan untuk diam.

Naruto tidak begitu paham, namun ia merasa membutuhkan gadis direngkuhannya ini untuk menguatkannya. Ia membutuhkan Sakura untuk tetap tegar.

Pemuda itu menghirup aroma cherry lembut dari tubuh gadis itu yang terasa menenangkan. Menguapkan semua pikiran dan bayang-bayang menyedihkan yang ada di kepalanya.

Naruto tak lagi mempedulikan apapun. Yang jelas, ia tidak ingin kehilangan perempuan dalam dekapannya ini.

Mereka terdiam dalam posisi itu selama beberapa menit hingga Naruto membuka suara.

"Ne, Sakura, maukah kau menikah denganku?"

.

"Kau yakin?"

Sai mengangguk sebelum duduk disofa. Senyum menyebalkan tak lepas dari bibirnya.

"Kurasa kau tidak perlu mencem_"

"_kita ke Sapporo!" Kyuubi sudah bangkit lebih dulu dari kursinya dan menyambar jas yang tergantung di sandaran.

Sai belum bergeser dari posisinya. Masih duduk dengan santai, "oi, oi, kau bahkan tidak mendengarkan penjelasanku, Bos."

Kyuubi mendecih pelan dan mendelik kepada pemuda berambut hitam itu. Ia mengisyaratkan padanya untuk segera bangkit.

Kyuubi hendak meraih pegangan pintu sebelum pintu itu terbuka dari luar dan seseorang muncul.

"Mau kemana, bocah?"

Namikaze Jiraiya, menghadang langkah Kyuubi.

Kyuubi sendiri mendelik pada kakeknya yang tiba-tiba muncul. "Bukan urusanmu."

Jiraiya masuk keruangan, kemudian duduk di sofa diseberang Sai. "Dia akan baik-baik saja, Kyuubi. Naruto akan segera kembali."

Kyuubi masih belum melepas tatapan tajamnya, tapi pemuda itu memutuskan ikut duduk disamping Sai. "Kau tahu Naruto pergi kesana." Ucap Kyuubi, menuduh.

Jiraiya mengangkat bahu, "kenapa aku bisa tidak tahu? Dia cucuku." Balasnya, lebih terdengar menyindir Kyuubi yang kalang-kabut mencari keberadaan adiknya.

"Lantas kenapa kau tidak membawanya kembali?"

"Untuk sementara, biarkan saja adikmu itu." Jiraiya menaruh map yang sedari tadi ia pegang di atas meja. "Aku kesini untuk membahas permintaanmu kemarin."

Kyuubi mendengus. "Kau… tidak menyerujuinya?"

Jiraiya tertawa. "Aku setuju, tapi dengan satu syarat."

Kyuubi mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Segera selesaikan urusanmu dengan Temari." Jiraiya menatap cucunya dengan serius, "aku tidak mau Sabaku Gaara mempunyai status tidak jelas dimasa depan kelak," Ucap orang tua itu tegas.

Kyuubi menghela nafas, ia sudah memperkirakan hal ini sebelumnya dan ia bahkan sudah berencana menemui Temari dalam waktu dekat. Ia kemudian menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sandaran sofa. "Baiklah."

Jiraiya tersenyum tipis. Lelaki tua itu kemudian bangkit berdiri, "hanya itu yang ingin kubicarakan. Naruto akan kembali besok." Dengan itu Presdir Namikaze Group meninggalkan ruangan.

Kyuubi hanya diam menatap kepergian kakeknya.

"Jiraiya-sama yang membawa Naruto ke Sapporo." Ucap Sai.

Kyuubi tidak bereaksi.

Sai bangkit, "aku pergi sekarang, Bos."

.

Sakura mendorong Naruto,menatap pemuda itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Kau bercanda?"

Naruto menatap Sakura dengan pandangan yang sulit dibaca. "Aku serius, Sakura. Menikahlah denganku."

"Kau tidak punya alasan untuk menikahiku."

"Aku menginginkanmu."

Sakura mundur, menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau hanya sedang terbawa suasana, Naruto-san. Kau tidak akan meminta perempuan yang baru kau temui beberapa kali untuk menikah denganmu."

"Tapi jantungku berdetak kencang saat aku bersamamu. Aku menyukai saat-saat kita bersama."

"…"

"Sakura, _please, _katakan kau mau menikahiku." Naruto berusaha meraih lengan Sakura, namun ditepis perempuan itu.

"Berhenti berucap omong kosong."

"Kalau begitu bisa kau jelaskan kenapa aku begitu menginginkanmu? Bisa kau artikan perasaan gelisah saat aku jauh darimu?"

"…"

"Bisa kau jelaskan kenapa aku memilih kembali kemari?" Naruto menatap Sakura putus asa. Jujur ia sudah lelah dengan segala drama yang terjadi dalam keluarganya. Ia sudah muak tentang persoalan perusahaan, pewaris, perjodohan, serta masa lalunya.

Naruto ingin berhenti. Dan ia berharap pemberhentian terakhirnya, orang yang bisa membahagiakannya dan pantas ia bahagiakan adalah Sakura. Bukan wanita lain diluar sana.

"Aku ingin membuang segala keraguanku. Aku hanya ingin meyakini jika apa yang kurasakan selama ini adalah pertanda jika aku telah jatuh cinta padamu." Naruto memutuskan, selama perjalanan ke Sapporo ia mengulang semua yang telah terjadi pada dirinya dan menarik sabuah kesimpulan yang akan membawanya pada keputusan terbesar dalam hidupnya.

Naruto menjatuhkan lututnya keatas tanah. "Aku bukan orang yang suka berbasa-basi." Naruto menengadah menatap lurus kearah emerald Sakura. "Aku menginginkanmu, Sakura. Kumohon, menikahlah denganku." Naruto menelan ludahnya paksa, "aku membutuhkanmu."

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya, bnmatanya berkaca-kaca. "Maafkan aku."

"…"

Sakura kembali melangkah mundur. "Aku… tidak bisa. Aku sudah terikat dengan orang lain." Sakura menatap Naruto dengan ragu, penuh kesedihan. "Maafkan aku, Naruto-san."

Dan Sakura pun berbalik dan berlari meninggalkan Naruto. Berlari dari seseorang yang baru saja menyentuh dan menggetarkan hatinya.

Naruto menatap punggung Sakura dengan pandangan sulit dibaca. Pemuda itu bangkit dan membersihkan celananya. "Aku mungkin terlalu lambat menyadari perasaanku sendiri, Sakura." Naruto menarik bang rokok dari sakunya dan menyulutnya. "Tapi aku bisa tahu jika kau telah mempertimbangkan tawaranku."

Naruto meninggalkan tempat itu dengan rokok terjepit disela bibirnya. Sepetinya ia harus menemui seseorang.

.

Sakura, ia lahir di musim semi. Anak dari hasil hubungan gelap Sarutobi Mebuki dan Haruno Hiro. Ia tidak diinginkan. Ia anak yang lahir dari sebuah kesalahan. Kesalahan yang pada akhirnya menghancurkan hidup orang tuanya, terutama hidup Hiro. Pun menghancurkan hidup Sakura bahkan sejak sebelum ia hadir di dunia.

Jadi saat keluarga ibunya datang dan menawarkan keluarga, Sakura tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ia baru saja kehilangan ayahnya untuk selama-lamanya. Ia hancur, karena seseorang yang bisa ia anggap keluarga meninggalkannya sendirian. Meski Hiro membenci Sakura, tapi pria itu tak pernah sekalipun membuang Sakura.

Kemudian pamannya datang, menawarkan kesepakatan, dengan kata lain keluarga Sarutobi membutuhkan anak perempuan. Jujur saja sakura tak mau lagi menjadi bagian dari keluarga itu, karena kembali kesana sama saja dengan menyerahkan kebebasannya. Menjadi bagian dari mereka berarti hidup sakura sudah diatur, didekte, ia tinggal mengikuti jalan yang telah mereka buat tanpa bisa berbelok atau kembali.

Sarutobi Hiruzen pernah membuang Sakura setelah Mebuki mati. Satu-satunya alasan mereka menjemput kembali Sakura hanya satu, mereka perlu boneka untuk mempertahankan kerajaan bisnis mereka.

Tapi, bukannya sudak tidak ada lagi yang bisa dilakukan seorang Haruno Sakura sekarang? Sebatang kara dan tak punya alasan untuk melanjutkan hidupnya yang menyedihkan. Ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana dengan kebebasan yang ia miliki.

Kembali kepada kakeknya bukan berarti memberikan Sakura alasan untuk hidup, tapi setidaknya ia punya sesuatu yang bisa ia kerjakan. Karenanya ia memilih kembali, ia pun menyetujui syarat yang diajukan pamannya, ia menyetujui perjodohan dengan Hyuuga Neji. Hyuuga yang dari dulu selalu baik padanya. Ia pikir ia tak punya alasan untuk menolak lelaki itu.

Ia tidak bimbang, namun sebagian hatinya merasa enggan. Ia tidak bimbang, tidak sebelum ia kembali bertemu dengan lelaki pirang yang entah sejak kapan selalu berhasil menarik perhatiannya. Lelaki yang membuat jantungnya berdetak tidak normal hanya karena pandangan sapphire yang seolah menawarkan kehidupan padanya.

.

"Sakura, besok kita berangkat. Kau sudah siap-siap?"

Gadis berumur 19 tahun itu tersentak dari lamunan panjangnya. Ia menoleh pada lelaki yang berdiri di ambang pintu ruang keluarga. Hyuuga Neji, pemuda itu datang menjemputnya.

Sakura mengangguk. Kemudian netranya kembali terfokus keluar jendela.

Neji menghela nafas. Sudah sejak sore tadi gadis itu diam disana tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Pemuda itu berjalan mendekati Sakura dan mengambil tempat duduk didepan gadis itu.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Sakura diam. Tak berniat sedikitpun untuk menjawab.

Pemuda berambut coklat panjang itu melanjutkan, "pertunangan kita akan dilaksanakan besok lusa." Neji berusaha memilih kalimat yang tepat. "Jika kau keberatan dengan perjodohan ini, kita masih bisa membatalkannya."

Haruno Sakura, atau sekarang lebih tepat disebut sebagai Sarutobi Sakura, gadis merah muda itu menatap Nej. Manik emeraldnya yang redup dan dalam menghujam langsung manik perak milik Neji.

"Aku tidak bisa membatalkannya, jika itu yang kau maksudkan." Suara gadis itu tenang.

"Kau tidak menginginkannya."

Sakura tersenyum tipis, "kau bisa membatalkannya jika mau. Kakek akan mencari orang lain untukku."

"Sakura…"

"Neji-san, jika kau merasa dirugikan dengan hal ini, kau bisa mundur. Lagipula tak ada yang membanggakan dari seorang anak haram sepertiku." Ucapan gadis itu tajam.

Neji mencoba tenang, "yang kumaksud, kau akan terluka pada akhirnya jika tetap melanjutkan hal ini. Dan tidak, aku tidak keberatan dengan dirimu. Kau sudah tahu jika aku telah lama menyukaimu."

"Kenapa kau menerimanya?"

"Karena aku mencintaimu."

Sakura menggeleng, "kau tahu pasti aku tidak akan pernah bisa membalasmu. Perasaan macam itu telah lama meninggalkanku."

"Lantas bagaimana dengan lelaki yang kau temui saat jalan-jalan soremu tadi?"

Sakura diam, wajahnya mengeras.

"Kau menyukainya…"

"Cukup, Neji-san." Sakura berdiri, "kutegaskan sekali lagi, jika kau tidak ingin melanjutkan pertunangan ini, kau bisa mundur sekarang juga."

Neji diam beberapa saat, "kau yang paling tahu jika aku tak mungkin melakukannya."

Sakura beranjak menuju pintu kamarnya, "setidaknya aku bersyukur, bukan orang asing yang akan menghabiskan sisa hidup denganku."

Dengan itu Sakura menghilang dibalik pintu.

Neji mendesah lelah. Bukan ia tidka menginginkan Sakura, justru ia sangat bahagia mendapat kesempatan untuk menjadi pendamping hidup gadis itu. Hanya saja, setelah 15 tahun berlalu, terlalu banyak yang berubah dari Sakura.

Neji menyukainya, bahkan sejak sebelum ia masuk ke sekolah. Ia tak pernah bisa berhenti menyukai Sakura. Ia sering menggandeng banyak perempuan, tapi ia tak pernah bisa mencintai mereka.

Ia sering mengunjungi Sakura. Dan ia tahu, perasaannya pada gadis itu belumlah sirna. Hanya saja, ia bisa tahu, tiga bulan belakangan banyak yang berubah. Entah bagaimana ia bisa tahu jika Sakura tengah tertarik pada seseorang, belum lagi kalung Kristal yang selalu melingkar dileher Sakura.

Sore tadi, Neji menemukan jawabannya. Ia melihat Sakura berbicara dengan seorang lelaki berambut pirang yang wajahnya dihafal Neji sebagai pewaris Namikaze. Neji pernah bertemu dengannya beberapa kali.

Dan melihat reaksi aneh Sakura, ia tidak bisa untuk tidak menyimpulkan jika Sakura tertarik pada Namikaze Naruto. Atau bahkan telah jatuh cinta pada lelaki itu dan Neji jelas tidak menyukai hal itu.

.

"Dia apa?"

Ekspresi Naruto masih tenang, tapi mata sapphirnya memancarkan keterkejutan dan kekecewaan.

Shikamaru mengenali tatapan itu. Lelaki itu menghela nafas, "sebenarnya aku tak ingin memberitahumu, tapi kurasa kau akan segera tahu begitu kembali ke Tokyo."

Naruto menghempaskan tubuhnya kesandaran sofa, menyulut rokok dan menghisapnya kasar. "Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku lebih awal?"

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Naruto menatap Shikamaru, tajam. "Setidaknya aku bisa membantunya."

Shikamaru ikut menyalakan sebatang rokok, melangkah menuju pintu beranda yang terbuka. "Kau tahu kan siapa Sarutobi?"

Naruto mendengus, "Meski aku tidak terlalu suka dengan Hiruzen dan Asuma, tapi pewaris mereka, Konohamaru, anak yang menyenangkan." Lelaki itu menghela nafas,"kakek belum berdamai dengan Hiruzen, kau tahu kan?"

Shikamaru menghembuskan asap rokok keudara. "Padahal sudah lama sekali kan?"

Ya. Sarutobi Hiruzen dan Namikaze Jiraiya saling membenci entah karena apa, Naruto belum mendapat sumber yang pasti. Ia hanya bisa menduga-duga. Mungkin karena masalah bisnis.

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengenal Sakura?"

Shikamaru angkat bahu, "dulu kami sering bertemu, ibu kami bersahabat."

"…"

"…"

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi kurasa aku menyukai Sakura."

Shikamaru menoleh cepat kearah Naruto, "bagaimana bisa?"

"Terjadi begitu saja. Aku bahkan baru saja menyadarinya."

Entah karena apa, aura disekeliling Shikamaru menggelap. "Aku tidak mengizinkanmu mendekatinya, Naruto, dia sudah banyak terluka."

Naruto mematikan rokoknya diasbak. "Lantas kenapa kau mebiarkannya dijodohkan?" Pemuda pirang itu balas mendelik tajam. Atmosfer ruangan itu tiba-tiba menjadi berat.

"Karena ornag yang dijodhkan dengannya bukan orang asing sepertimu."

Naruto tersenyum miring, "perjodoha tidak akan membahagiakannya sekalipun dengan orang yang kau kenal, terkecuali mereka saling mencintai."

"Kau tidak mengerti," Shikamaru menjadi gusar.

"Benar, aku tidak mengerti, karena itu aku kemari untuk mencari kebenaran tentang Sakura."

Namikaze memang tidak akan pernah mundur jika sudah menginginkan sesuatu. "Aku kemari untuk menimbang, apa keputusanku untuk mengejarnya sudah tepat atau belum."

"Lalu?"

Naruto berdiri, menatap Shikamaru dengan senyuman. "Kurasa aku harus mengejarnya."

Mata Shikamaru membelalak menjatuhkan rokok ditangannya. "Kau tak akan berani Naruto, kalian sama-sama sudah dijodohkan."

Tawa Naruto bergema diruang tamu Shikamaru. "Aku Namikaze, Shika, dan Namikaze selalu mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan."

"Kau akan melukai Sakura," Shikamaru gusar.

"Kenapa kau berpikir dia akan terluka? Kenapa kau tidak mempertimbangkan dia telah jatuh cinta padaku?" Naruto memakai mantelnya, "kurasa insting pengacaramu mulai menumpul."

Shikamaru tertegun. Ia enggan membalas karena ucapan Naruto ada benarnya, ia tidak pernah mempertimbangkan hal itu sebelumnya. Mungkin karena image Naruto yang selama ini sudah 'rusak', ia enggan menyerahkannya pada Naruto.

"Aku akan sangat menghargai jika kau tidak menghalangiku, Shika," Naruto menatap Shikamaru tepat dimata, "aku tidak ingin meghancurkan temanku."

Shikamaru lebih dari tahu jika ucapan Naruto bukanlah gertakan, ia yakin lelaki itu akan melakukannya jika ia masih bersikeras menghalangi.

Naruto beranjak keluar.

"Mengenai Temari, Yamanaka mengizinkan Kyuubi menemuinya."

Shikamaru menghampiri Naruto. "Dan mengenai Sakura, aku belum memutuskan apa-apa."

Naruto tersenyum, senyumnya yang biasa, "terima kasih. Sampai jumpa di Tokyo."

Naruto pun meninggalkan kediaman Shikamaru, langsung kembali ke Tokyo dengan penerbangan malam itu.

Shikamaru menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa. Entah bagaimana ia merasa laur biasa lelah.

Hyuuga Neji adalah teman masa kecilnya, meski ia sudah lama tidak bertemu dengannya ia tidak bisa bersikap seolah Neji bukan siapa-siapa. Sementara Naruto adalah temannya sejak SMA. Bohong jika ia bilang ia tidak peduli padanya. Dan Sakura, gadis cilik yang dulu sering bermain dengannya dan sudah ia anggap sebagai adik sendiri.

Shikamaru memijit pelipisnya yang berdenyut. Ia merasa terjebak diantara mereka, membuatnya pusing akan memihak yang mana.

Shikamaru menatap langit-langit ruang tamu yang dihiasi lampu kristal, pengacara muda itu bangkit.

"Lebih baik aku tidak terlibat dengan urusan merepotkan begitu."

.

**TBC**

.

Terima kasih untuk yang masih setia membaca.

Menanggapi beberapa review yang masuk, MinaKushi emang mantan suami-istri. Udah disinggung di chapter awal. Lalu untuk kejelasan nasib Sasuke masih saya pikirkan, dia bisa muncul bisa nggak #digampar

Untuk segala kekurangan dalam penulisan, saya mohon maaf, bisa dibilang saya juga masih belajar. Terus, terima kasih banyak yang sudah meninggalkan komentar di kotak review. Maaf nggak bisa balas satu per satu.

Sekian, moga chapter selanjutnya bisa saya up lebih cepat.

See yaaa~


End file.
